The Stalked
by THE Tazzy Devil
Summary: NaruHina AU. Naruto Namikaze, a police officer of Konoha has came across a strange case. Hinata Hyuuga has no idea what's happening, the life she knew wasn't what she seems. It's Naruto's job to help her. And by god he will.
1. Chapter 1

_**THE STALKED.**_

**And I'm back. Not like I really went anywhere but you know what I mean. :) so, I think it's about time I came to you with another lovely story of mine. So, you know, here it is.**

**It's a NaruHina, obviously, I mean, when have I NOT written a NaruHina? haha XD**

**I gotta tell you guys, that I DO plan on continuing DEMON COUPLE oh, and I plan on continuing Friday the 13th as well... but I need to work a litte on them before they come up. So, in the mean time, I've started this baby. But I definitely plan on writing a sequel to Demon Couple, so you will be getting a sequel of that soon XD... well, whenever I can get to it, I still haven't gotten much of a storyline going on, so I've put this story up.**

**This story won't be long.. originally, I planned it to be a one-shot... but after writing over twenty-six pages and not even being half way through my story, I realised that it wasn't going to work. So, I don't plan on this story to be any more than ten chapters. But please, enjoy. **

**This is chapter one of my new story, THE STALKED. If you want to find out what it's about, read it!**

**Sit back, Relax, and Enjoy. xD.**

**X Taz X**

**** THE STALKED ****

**CHAPTER ONE**

**** THE STALKED ****

_My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I am twenty-one years old and three months. I have lived with my family until the age of fifteen when I left to get an apartment to live in since I couldn't bear all the fighting I was having with my father. When I was six years old, my mother - Hikari Hyuuga - died. She had fallen down the stairs of our two-story house. And I had to leave to get away from that constant reminder that our stairs were blood-stained too._

_I had moved into an apartment, which was another of my mistakes. Well, my roommate - Sakura Haruno - was the only mistake there. At first, I was sure we got along well, but then, I found her in bed with my (now ex)boyfriend - Sasuke Uchiha. It turned out he was a player and he had cheated on me with at least three other girls in our four week long relationship. I couldn't believe it took me so long to realise that I was being used. Afterwards, when I thought about it, he was an insensitive jerk and had nothing going for him except his looks. I have no idea how I liked him in the first place, he was pushy, arrogant and lifeless. I guess I was lucky in the way that I wasn't one of his sluts, but he had tried to make me one, but I just wouldn't have sex with him. So in the end I kicked my roommate out of our apartment, and now live there alone, which is what I am used to - being alone._

_I also work as a nurse at Konoha District Hospital and am lucky to get that far at only the age of twenty-one. I have long blue-black hair, pupil-less lavender eyes and am rather small in height. I have few close friends: Kiba Inuzuka and Choji Akamichi are like brothers to me, and there is also Temari, my best friend, but that's it as far as friends go._

**** THE STALKED ****

Today, Hinata was having a bad day. Well, a - worse than usual - bad day. First, she nearly had a heart attack when she thought she lost all those papers that she had to fill in for her patients in the morning. Then at work, some random came up to her and asked if she was the daughter of the deceased Hikari Hyuuga. It was true - Hikari was Hinata's mother, but no-one asked about her to Hinata, because it was a touchy subject.

And just to make her day worse on her way home from work she accidentally bumped into this large guy. He was tall, and very muscular, covered from head to toe in tattoos. Hinata's eyes widened when he looked over to her. Well, more like _glared_. "S-Sorry..." She said quietly, taking a step backwards. Hinata saw his fist clench by his side in the corner of her eye, and took another step backwards in fright. This guy wasn't happy.

"Look, girly. I'm having a bad day. And you _think _you can just bump into me like that!" He took a step close to Hinata, reaching out and grabbing onto the collar of her shirt.

Hinata let out a squeak - since every other word seemed to fly out of her vocabulary at that moment - and looked up at the man's angry eyes with her own wide scared ones.

A guy on his way home from the gym quickly caught onto the scene, a big man ready to punch the lights out of a young lady, and decided it was up to him to stop it. This young man ran towards the scene, trying to get there before the rather attractive woman would get hurt.

"Let her go!" He called out, a demanding and superior tone to his voice.

Hinata heard the voice, and looked over to see a rather handsome man – about her age – standing not too far away from her. The tough man that was holding her, glared at this new guy, and threw Hinata onto the ground so he could turn his attention to this new character.

Hinata hit the ground with quite a vicious 'thud'. Shaking out the pain in her limbs from being thrown into the ground that hard, she looked back up to find out how the handsome young man was fairing. Which was pretty well, actually, they weren't even fighting. As they continued to talk, she turned her eyes to the new guy, taking in his appearance.

He had spiky blonde hair that was untamed, bright blue azure eyes, and three whisker-shaped marks that appeared on each cheek on his face. Hinata saw him turn to her curiously, and gave her a reassuring smile, probably seeing the cautiousness on her face.

Hinata let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding, as she listened into their conversation.

"...Look, I understand that you were having a bad day. But you shouldn't be attacking strangers. Really, you shouldn't be attacking _anyone_. If you really need to let your anger out, go to the gym or something and do a work out. That always works for me." The blonde was saying.

The buff man just grunted in response, before turning away and storming off.

Hinata noticed the blonde then walking over to her, who was starting to get up at that moment, and heard him speak, "Hey, are you okay?"

Hinata nodded, "Yes, thank you. Just one bad day. I can't wait till I get home and go to sleep so it can be all over." She sighed.

The blonde grinned, "That sounds like a plan. I'm Naruto by the way," He held out his hand, which Hinata shook gently.

"I'm Hinata." She smiled, "And thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome," Naruto smiled at the attractive woman, "I'll see you around." he really hoped he would see her around. She was pretty, and polite, he'd never actually met anyone like that, especially under first impressions. He gave her one last smile before walking off.

Hinata smiled at him one last time, before sighing, thanking god for _something_ good to come of her day. She rubbed her temples gently and walked the rest of the way to her house, and through the front door of her apartment. All she wanted to do was sleep. So she quickly got dressed into her pyjamas, brushed her teeth, set her alarm clock for the next morning and cuddled up into her warm bed, embracing the unconsciousness that was awaiting.

**** THE STALKED ****

**...EARLY THE NEXT MORNING...**

Hinata woke up with a start. It took her a few seconds until she realised her alarm clock wasn't going off._ Stupid alarm clock_._ I am twenty-one years old and still couldn't remember to set my own alarm clock. Wait a second... I set my alarm clock last night._ She looked over to where the clock should have been sitting only to see an empty desk. Now _that _piece of information woke her up.

She sat up so quickly it gave her whiplash, and while she was recovering, Hinata almost had a heart attack at the look of her bedroom.

_How did I sleep through all of this!_ Books were everywhere, her lamp was broken on the floor, jewellery and clothes scattered all over the floor and she had no idea what had happened.

And then she heard a crash.

_THEY WERE STILL HERE! _Hinata had a minor freak out moment, before jumping out of her bed and shakily looking once again around the room. Her eyes caught onto her luckily unbroken tennis racket and quickly picked it up as her weapon of choice before slowly walking out of the door, attempting to be stealthy.

Though it didn't turn out too well. She was breathing heavily and let out a small _'Eeeep!' _from being so terrified when she saw two large silhouettes of men walk around her lounge room, pulling stuff apart and looking through before throwing it on the floor.

Hinata froze when they quickly turned to look at her, obviously having heard the 'eeep' and glanced at each other before turning to her.

"Don't worry Sweetie, we're not going to hurt you." The tallest of the duo said reassuringly with his deep male voice as he came towards Hinata. She couldn't see his face but she knew at that moment that he was bald by the light glint on his forehead. Hinata just stared at him for a second in complete shock, but he was getting too close for comfort. So on reaction, she swung her tennis racket into his face, affectively breaking the handle, but that really wasn't what was worrying her right now. She took a couple giant steps back now only holding the handle of her weapon of choice staring at the duo and shivering uncontrollably.

"You little bitch!" The bald man said, rubbing his face with his arm, "You're going to pay for that!" He growled, walking towards her.

"What do you want with me?" Hinata asked, her voice high pitched with terror as she slowly stepped back. The other man which had picked up a small book-like object approached Hinata by the side of the bald man.

Hinata knew the other man was smirking when he looked at her, "This has got nothing with you, sweetheart, but you are quite the catch, I would like to have some fun with that body of yours... Yeah... you, would make a delicious sex toy... You're lucky that it's not a part of the plan."

The bald man completely ignored his partner, "Where's the key!" he growled at Hinata, obviously still mad about the tennis racket thing.

She shivered in terror, backing up until she found her own back up against a wall, "W-what k-key?"

The bald man gripped her arm tightly, "_Where _is the key?" He squeezed, making Hinata cry out gently.

"I d-don't know w-what you're t-talking about..." Hinata whimpered.

He gripped it even tighter, glaring down the girl until the guy with hair sighed, "She doesn't know. Don't worry about it, man, we've got the diary, lets just get out of here." He didn't seem very happy, giving Hinata lustful glances.

"Right. But _after _this bitch pays for what she's done."

Hinata had never been so scared in her life. She couldn't defend herself as the bald man approached, and the 'run' option wasn't really coming through to her head. She was in such a shock and so scared that she couldn't move. The next thing she saw was a clenched fist flying straight towards her and she let out an ear-piercing scream before she was hit in the cheek, in such a hard hit that had her flying into a table. She felt herself hit the ground awkwardly before her mind went black.

**** THE STALKED ****


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**No offence Sasuke-Lovers, he's a dick in this story... I don't hate the guy, but someone has to be a dick, because everyone being nice is boring... besides, It's really easy to make him evil... so I did.**

**Don't hate me :)**

**haha, ENJOY ;P**

**** THE STALKED ****

**LAST TIME:**

_Hinata had never been so scared in her life. She couldn't defend herself as the bald man approached, and the 'run' option wasn't really coming through to her head. She was in such a shock and so scared that she couldn't move. The next thing she saw was a clenched fist flying straight towards her and she let out an ear-piercing scream before she was hit in the cheek, in such a hard hit that had her flying into a table. She felt herself hit the ground awkwardly before her mind went black._

**** THE STALKED ****

Slowly, Hinata pried her eyes open, feeling an agonising pain in her head and abdomen. She tried to sit up, really awkwardly since her stomach was hurting like hell. Slowly pulling up her pyjama shirt, Hinata saw the huge purple bruise residing there, _they must've kicked me on their way out or something_. She also noticed that her arm was either dislocated or broken, and she couldn't see it, but she was sure her face wasn't looking too pretty at that moment.

Hinata had sat there for almost ten minutes before she heard knocking on her door. She had continued to just sit there for a moment, wondering who would be knocking, before remembering Temari and herself were supposed to head to the shopping centre today. "Temari!" She called out, her voice croaky and as she opened her mouth only felt a sharp sting coming from her cheek.

Finally the door opened, a blonde haired woman walking inside with her hair up in four ponytails. Temari quickly looked around the room in shock, before gasping loudly and yelling, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE? Hina? Are you okay?" She ran over to Hinata, shock still visible in her features. "I have to call the hospital."

"And the police, while you're at it." Hinata added quietly as Temari helped her onto a chair.

Hinata sat there patiently while Temari called the Hospital, to tell them to be ready for Hinata to arrive, and explained the bruises and the arm to the people on the other side of the phone.

Finally, she hung up, and looked over to Hinata, "Do you need anything? A drink? Something to eat?"

Hinata shook her head, "No, I'm okay. Just can you call the police for me."

Temari looked at her with a small smile, "I can to better than that. I'll call Shika," She dialled another number and Hinata listened in to the conversation, although she could only hear one side of it. "Hey Shika, it's me... I need your help, it's urgent... You know Hinata? I've told you about her, right?.. Yeah, something happened last night. When I got here this morning the place was trashed and she was lying on the kitchen floor all bruised and I think she has a broken arm... I don't know what happened, she hasn't told me yet... Can you and your partner meet us at the hospital?... Thank you, love you, bye." She hung up.

**** THE STALKED ****

Soon enough, they were stationed at the hospital, in room _214 _where the doctor was standing at the foot of Hinata's bed, "You don't have much to worry about, your arm was just dislocated, but you're going to have to wear a sling for the rest of the day." He smiled at Hinata, having just finished popping her elbow back into place and was putting the sling on. "You're bruises will heal, and if you're lucky, they wont leave a scar. You were very lucky-" He was cut off by a nurse entering the room.

"Excuse me, the police are here to see you." She looked at Hinata,who nodded in reply before the doctor and the nurse walked out of the room, just as Shikamaru walked inside.

Shikamaru jumped in surprise when he was Hinata's badly bruised face, "Hinata? What happened to you?" His eyes were wide, he had no idea how a nice and hard-working girl like Hinata got into this sort of mess. To tell you the truth, even Hinata wasn't sure about what had happened to her.

Temari smiled and took a seat next to Shikamaru, who had a pencil and paper in his hand, and was sitting beside Hinata's bed, "Where's your partner?" She asked, curiously.

"He'll be here in a min-" Shikamaru was cut off by the door opening, "Here he is." Shikamaru sighed as a blonde haired man walked into the room.

"Hello Officer Namikaze." Temari smiled, having heard about the man before.

Shikamaru looked over to him, "This, is Temari. I've told you about her. And this is one of her friends, Hinata Hyuuga."

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked, shocked at seeing the hot blonde-haired male from the day before.

"Hinata!...Hyuuga?" He looked over to her, suddenly a little suspiciously. When Naruto looked at the bluenette, he thought her to be a really nice girl, kind, polite and innocent. She was so nice to him yesterday, and he had hoped to see her again, just under different circumstances. But he could help but think that she was really pretty. He was cautious though, because Hyuuga's were the opposite, arrogant and mean, all they cared about was themselves and their pride. That gave him reason to think that Hinata could've done something to end up in that state.

"Don't worry," Hinata sighed, "I'm not as stuck up as everyone else in the family. Actually, I left them at the age of fifteen."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, that was strange, "Could they have been the ones who attacked you?" he asked curiously, still wondering how such a nice girl like her was a Hyuuga. She was too pretty, kind, you know, the person who would save an orphan kitten, and... why the hell would people break into her house and tear it apart on the inside?

Hinata shook her head to his question, "No. They want nothing to do with me anymore. I haven't spoken to them in at least four years. They don't even know where I live."

"I know I said 'see you around' but I really wasn't expecting this." Naruto looked down at the girl, deep bruise on her cheek, split lip and arm in a sling.

Hinata shook her head, "I wasn't expecting this either." she sighed.

"Were the intruders wearing gloves? Would we be able to detect fingerprints?" Shikamaru asked.

"They were wearing gloves." Hinata knew that for sure, remembering the gloved hand punch her in the face.

Shikamaru nodded, contemplating something to himself, "What do you remember? We need to know everything."

Hinata let out a long sigh, "Well, I woke up really early in the morning, wondering why my alarm hadn't gone off yet. Then I realised that my room was completely trashed..." Hinata paused for a moment.

"I picked up my tennis racket as a defensive weapon, because I was freaking out at that point, and I walked into my lounge room. There were two men in there, ripping stuff apart, and I accidentally let out a squeak, causing them to notice me. They threatened me, and the taller one, who was bald, tried to grab onto me, so I hit him with the tennis racket, which broke in half."

She had Shikamaru, Temari and Naruto's complete attention as she continued on with her story, "Then the shorter guy, said something... Disturbing..." she was about to continue but Shikamaru butted in.

"Disturbing? Please elaborate." He asked politely.

Hinata sighed, she really didn't want to elaborate, "… Something sexual." she clarified.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in disgust, "What did he say exactly? he didn't do... _anything, _did he?" He had a sudden protectiveness with this girl, and to hear something like that did _not _make him very happy.

"He didn't _do _anything. Don't worry about that." Hinata waved her single healthy hand in front of her so he didn't get the wrong idea, "He just said some things... Like that I'd make a good sex toy... and stuff..." She shivered in disgust, trying not to remember that.

Everyone was looking at Hinata in shock then, all with different types of anger written on their faces, Hinata noticed all the looks: disgust, horror, rage, anger. "What happened next?" Naruto asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. Naruto had an urge to beat the crap out of this guy – whoever he was. Hinata was a nice girl – innocent. And if he ever heard _anyone _say _anything _about her being some sort of sex toy, or even saying anything _similar _to that, he would kick their asses so hard they cant sit down for a month.

Hinata quickly continued her story, "Well, the guy then said that I was lucky it wasn't a part of the plan, and the bald man asked me for some sort of key. I had no idea what he was talking about, and the bald man held my arm tightly, probably causing this dislocated arm." She shook her arm – which was wrapped tightly in a sling – to prove her point.

"Then the two argued about what to do with me, one of the guys said something like, 'we've got the diary, that'll do for now' and the big guy punched me in the cheek. And that's all I remember." Hinata summarised.

Shikamaru and Naruto shared a look, before turning back to Hinata"Diary? What do you think they could've been talking about?" Shikamaru asked for Hinata' s input.

"I don't know" Hinata answered honestly, "I don't own a diary, or anything... Oh! My mother's diary! I had my mothers diary in my bookshelf, but why would they want that?"

"What would anyone have against your mother?" Naruto asked.

Hinata shook her head, "My mother has been dead for around thirteen years now. I can remember that she was one of the kindest people ever. She wouldn't have enemies." Hinata recalled.

"Has anyone been asking about her recently? Mentioned her in conversation? Just anything you can think of recently that involved your mother?" Shikamaru asked, continuing to write down things on his notepad.

Hinata thought for a minute, "Oh, yesterday! Someone came by the hospital and just asked if Hikari was my mother!" She remembered.

Naruto looked at her, "Tell me everything that happened."

Hinata nodded, thinking back, "Well...

****FLASHBACK****

_"Hinata Hyuuga. You are wanted in the reception office." Dr Shino Aburame explained to me as he walked past leisurely. I nodded to myself, straightening out my nurse outfit and fixing my long blue-black hair back into its bun as I walked towards the reception, wondering why I was wanted specifically._

_I walked across the hallways of Konoha District Hospital where I worked until I finally reached the reception office, "Ino?" I asked the blonde-haired receptionist, "What is it you need?" I asked politely, looking at her with my pupil-less lavender eyes._

_"Oh, Hinata. This young man has been asking for you." Ino smiled at the silver-haired man standing in front of her._

_I looked over to the man, who looked to be around thirty, with silver hair and glasses, "Excuse me? I don't think we've met before. Is there something you wanted?"_

_He smiled a rather stalkerish smile, "Nonsense. I was just wondering if you were Hinata Hyuuga, the daughter of Hikari Hyuuga?"_

_I took a hesitant step back at that, "Excuse me? How do you know of my mother?" How did he know? My mother had died when I was six years old. Why would this man want to know if I was the daughter of Hikari._

_"Oh, that was all I needed to know. I will be going now." He grinned, turning around and walking swiftly out of the room, leaving me stunned behind, gaping like a fish._

_"What was that about?" The rather dumb receptionist, Ino asked confusedly, "Is he your boyfriend?"  
><em>

_I quickly turned my gaping face to her, "No! I've never seen him before!" Quietly wondering how she managed to get a job here._

_"Oh, so why did he want to see you?" _

_I sighed, and quickly shook my head at the poor girl and walked away. Packing all my stuff away so I could go home and rest._

**** END FLASHBACK****

Hinata looked back up to Naruto and Shikamaru in slight surprise, "Do you think he could've been involved?"

"There's a good chance that he is." Shikamaru explained.

Naruto nodded in agreement, "it's too strange to be a coincidence. Is it okay if we take you to the station so we can get one of our professional sketchers so we can find out what he looks like?" he asked kindly.

Hinata nodded, and followed Naruto and Shikamaru to the car park, where their police car stood out the front. She smiled shyly when Naruto opened the door for her, which also caused Shikamaru to glance suspiciously at Naruto who was blushing slightly.

**** THE STALKED ****

Soon enough, all three of them had parked out the front of the police station, Naruto walked around to open the car door for Hinata again, who stepped out and smiled at him, "Thank you, Naruto." She thanked as Shikamaru lead the way through the building.

Naruto wasn't sure why, but he was taking a really quick liking to Hinata. He had to make a good impression on this girl, though it wasn't though he needed to, he _wanted _to open the door for her, it was just like a reflex. A reflex reaction that he had never had with any other girl.

Hinata was looking around the station, a little excitedly. She had never been in a police station before. And she was twenty-one. They had past reception looking first room, and she followed the duo straight into the back rooms, which was just offices everywhere. All of them were in the same uniform, walking around, talking on phones, or just sitting at their desks.

"This is where all the offices are, its open, and two people per office, because we all have partners. We're taking you right to the end, where Sai, our best sketcher will be, he's an okay guy, but I have to warn you, his partner is a bit of an ass." Naruto explained to Hinata as they continued to walk.

Shikamaru opened a door at the end of the room, and Naruto and Hinata followed him in. Hinata, though, wasn't too pleased at what she saw when she walked inside.

A man with raven hair was sitting at a desk, next to another pale man that she couldn't recognise, but knew it was Sai. Naruto and Shikamaru looked up when they noticed Hinata stop moving and saw her glaring at Sai's partner.

"Hmm... Surprising seeing _you _here, Hina." Sasuke smirked, looking at the young woman.

Hinata glared, "_Don't _call me 'Hina', you bastard." She had a huge disliking to this guy. Sasuke Uchiha. The ex-boyfriend.

Sasuke ignored her, "I'm surprised, you actually got hotter. Damn, my only regret is I never had a chance to fuck you."

Shikamaru and Naruto were wondering what the hell was going on, Shikamaru disgusted with the way Sasuke was talking to Hinata, and Naruto just plain mad.

But not as mad as Hinata, "Go to hell! You disgusting, insensitive, _fucking _jerk!"

Everyone was a little shocked that Hinata had just swore, Sasuke being the first to get over it, he smirked, "Wow, surprised to see that you've changed. You're still hot, but not that insecure, shy, li-"

"Shut up! Who's fault is it I changed! That's probably the only half decent thing you've ever done!" She yelled at him.

Sasuke just laughed, "You're more feisty now. I like it. It's hot. Better than before I think," He took a step closer to Hinata, "I wonder if I can fix that regret of mine..."

Hinata took a step backwards, glaring holes in Sasuke, "Go. To. Hell." She growled.

Sasuke started to say something, but was interrupted by Naruto, who had had enough of the way he was treating Hinata, "GET OUT!" he yelled at Sasuke, who hesitated a little bit, but complied, making sure to bump past Hinata on the way out, which only caused her to throw a sticky tape dispenser at him angrily, hitting him in the back of the head.

Once Sasuke had left, Hinata let out an unsteady breath, and wiped her face with her hand in exasperation. She looked up to see all three of them looking at her, and Naruto had pulled out a chair, "Take a seat, I think that'd be better for you to relax." He smiled at her gently, carefully hiding all the anger on his face.

Shikamaru looked at her, "Okay, I have to admit, I'm very curious about what just happened. Are you willing to elaborate?"

Hinata looked up to him, "Well, to summarise it, that bastard was a jerk that I can't even remember why I went out with. It only lasted like four weeks, when I found him in bed with my roommate, oh, and I also found out he cheated on me with at least three other girls in that time too."

It was silent for a couple seconds, until, "THAT JERK!" Naruto growled, and started heading to the door, his fists clenched. Oh, he was going to give Sasuke a piece of his mind alright. Shikamaru quickly grabbed onto Naruto, and pulled him back before he could reach the door.

"Naruto, don't. You'll only cause trouble for yourself." Shikamaru advised.

Naruto hesitated for a minute, but sighed, and turned around to take a seat next to Hinata. "Okay. But next time I see him..."

Hinata looked up at Naruto with a smile. A small, vulnerable smile, but a smile nevertheless. "Thanks for sticking up for me." She said, her voice low, she really didn't like it when people saw her while she was vulnerable, but somehow, she didn't seem to worry about it with Naruto.

He put his hand on hers, and gripped it tightly, "Don't worry about it. I'll always stick up for you if you need me." He smiled.

Shikamaru nodded to himself, well, he was sure there'd be another couple going around soon. And he approved of this girl for Naruto. She was an excellent, kind-hearted, loving girl, just what Naruto needed. "Now, let's go on and do what we came here to do. No more distractions."

Hinata and Naruto nodded, and Shikamaru noticed with a grin that neither let go of the others hand, which was now intertwined, on Hinata's lap. "Why hasn't Sai said anything this whole time?" Hinata finally realised that she hadn't heard him speak.

"Sai can't speak. He had major damage to his voice box while being strangled one time. But it only makes him more observant, and he listens to everything, and is our best sketch artist." Naruto explained.

"Now, what did he look like? Try to be as descriptive as you can. And start with the face shape." Shikamaru asked, as Sai picked up a pencil and a piece of paper and prepared to draw.

Hinata nodded, "Okay, well, he had more of an oval shaped head, his silvery-grey hair up in a ponytail with his fringe shown. He had circular glasses, and his eyes were black."

"No tattoos that you saw?" Shikamaru prodded.

"Oh, yeah, there was one, on the... left side of his neck. It was small, but a snake-like thing... I'm pretty sure it was a snake curled up kinda like a cobra." She tried her best to remember it exactly.

"Anything else? Like bruises, scratches, scars?" Naruto tried to bump Hinata's memory of anything out of the ordinary.

Hinata shook her head, "No, he was perfectly healthy. I remember that. Because I am a nurse, and when I was called specifically, and saw the guy, I immediately checked him out health-wise, because I thought he was just a patient."

"Okay," Shikamaru turned to Sai, "What have you got?"

Sai, quickly did a few touch ups on his sketch, before flipping it around so they could all see, his eyes trained on Hinata's expression. Hinata was shocked, it wasn't perfect, but the only difference she could see to the memory is the lips on this sketch were a little fuller that the real life guy. Other than that the picture was perfect.

"Is that him?" Naruto asked Hinata, who was still looking at the picture.

Hinata nodded, "Yes. They look pretty much exactly the same." She was shocked.

Shikamaru laughed, " Yeah, Sai gets that a lot. It is very impressive."

"What do I do from here?" Hinata asked, not quite sure because nothing like this had ever happened to her before.

Naruto smiled, "Shikamaru and I are going to do a nation-wide search on this guy. And find out as much as we can about him. We're also going to find out as much as we can about your mother. I want you to see if you can find out anything about her either."

Shikamaru nodded, "But for now, Naruto's going to take you home. You need some rest. And don't worry, it's very unlikely those people who broke into your house will come back tonight. But if they do, call one of us, we'll most likely be up all night."

Naruto nodded, gave a subtle grateful look to Shikamaru before showing Hinata out of the room, Naruto not far behind her.

**** THE STALKED ****


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**** THE STALKED ****

**LAST TIME:**

_Shikamaru nodded, "But for now, Naruto's going to take you home. You need some rest. And don't worry, it's very unlikely those people who broke into your house will come back tonight. But if they do, call one of us, we'll most likely be up all night."_

_Naruto nodded, gave a subtle grateful look to Shikamaru before showing Hinata out of the room, Naruto not far behind her._

**** THE STALKED ****

Naruto and Hinata walked out of the police station, and walked the rest of the way back to the police car. "Would you be able to direct me to your house?" Naruto asked, because he had no idea where Hinata lived.

"Yes." Hinata nodded, smiling as Naruto opened the door for her once again. "You are such a gentleman, you know that?" She smiled at him, as they both took a seat in the car, both in the front seats.

He smiled at her, "Thank you. I think you're the first person who's _ever _told me that. Actually, I think you'll be the only person who ever _will _tell me that ever."

Hinata laughed, "Thank you. For everything you've done for me."

He smiled, "Well, it's my job. But you're welcome." he followed her directions until they stopped outside a small red house.

Naruto opened Hinata's car door and walked her to her front door of her house. "Thank you. Do you want to come in?" Hinata asked kindly.

"No thank you. I've got a long night tonight." Naruto smiled at her, and gave her a piece of paper. "That's my mobile number. Call me for anything. Okay? For something suspicious, if you think someone's following you, or you just want to talk to someone. I'll be there, okay? Even if it's the middle of the night. Whatever you need."

Hinata smiled, taking the paper, "Thank you, Naruto." She quickly wrote down her number on an unopened envelope, "There's mine. If you have any news, or that I need to come down to the station, or _you _just need to talk. You can call me." her eyes lingered on him, before she quickly leant forward and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you." She whispered, before disappearing into her house.

Naruto stood there, shocked for a few moments, before stepping back into his police car, to get back to the station.

**** THE STALKED ****

"What's wrong with you?" Shikamaru asked as Naruto walked back into their office area, looking a little dazed.

"I was just kissed on the cheek by a very attractive and kind-hearted hearted young woman and I think I may be falling for her." Naruto summed it up in a nutshell.

Shikamaru couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, "Well, I approve of you and Hinata. She's a nice young lady and deserves someone who won't use her for her looks or her body. She probably does have a lot of jerks after her because of her body, so if you want her to be your girlfriend, you're going to have to protect her."

"I will protect her. That's one thing I know how to do." Naruto smiled at his partner.

Shikamaru grinned, "Well, that's all I ask. You're my best friend. And Hinata is Temari's best friend. So look after her, or Temari will kill me."

Naruto laughed but agreed completely.

**** THE STALKED ****

The next day was slow for Hinata. She spent her morning trying to remember stuff about her mother. But so far, she came up with nothing of importance. Why was her mother so caught up on this? She thought to herself as she got ready to go to work. She knew she was missing something. She knew something. Deep in her mind, there was something that would help her. Some sort of memory that she just couldn't find.

Hinata let out a sigh as she got in her car and drove to Konoha District Hospital. She really wasn't in the mood for working, she just needed a day to relax. Yeah, relaxing sounded really good right now.

Parking her car, she quickly headed to the nurses lounge, for her morning coffee and to say good morning to all her fellow nurses and doctors. This was where she went every morning, to look at her schedule, to see what she was doing and what patients she had for the day.

It was about midday, when she was having her lunch break, Dr Aburame came up to her again, "You seem popular recently, Hinata." He smiled at her.

Hinata looked up at him confusedly, "What do you mean, Shino?"

"You're wanted up at the front desk again. It's the police. Is something going on?" he was a little worried for her, because she was like a sister to him.

Hinata smiled, "Don't worry about it, Shino. It'll be okay. Just a couple things happened the other day. Nothing I wish to bore yourself with." She smiled, before heading to the front desk.

**** THE STALKED ****

When she walked down the stairs she saw Naruto in deep conversation with Ino. Well, Ino was talking like always, and Naruto was just nodding his head. "Naruto? What's going on?" Hinata asked as she walked up to him.

Naruto let out a sigh. This receptionist wouldn't shut up. Thankful that Hinata had finally shown up, he walked over to her, glad for the interruption. "Just came by. How have you been doing?" He asked casually.

Hinata smiled at him, "Well, I'm on my lunch break, do you want to go for lunch?" She asked politely.

Naruto grinned, "Are you asking me on a date?"

Hinata rolled her eyes at his interpretation, "And why would I possibly want to do that?" She joked, just going along with it.

"Well, I came to inform you on what we have found out. Is there anywhere more private?" Naruto asked, giving a pointed look to the eavesdropping Ino.

Hinata laughed, "Yeah, come on, there shouldn't be anyone in the nurses lounge at the moment." She lead the way to the small comfortable room which had couches, desks, and even a fridge all sitting in the room.

Naruto grinned, "Wow, I wish the station had a place like this." He sighed, taking a seat on the couch, Hinata sitting next to him.

"What did you find out?" Hinata asked, getting comfortable on the couch by hugging a pillow on her lap.

Naruto smiled at her, she was cute, "Well, the person who asked you about your mother was Kabuto Yakushi and he was once in league with the criminal Orochimaru."

Hinata's eyes widened, "You mean the guy who came to me, and the ones who robbed my house are in league with _Orochimaru_! He's an S class criminal! What would he want with me or my mother?"

Naruto put his hand on hers, "Don't worry, Orochimaru is in prison, and will be for the rest of his life. He can't hurt you. You're safe with me and Shikamaru. We'll look after you."

Hinata let out a sigh, she did feel safe with them, especially Naruto. He had a warming thing about him, safe and comforting when she was around him. "I trust you." She looked up at him, "Okay. We'll find out what this guy's after and why he's after it." She nodded to herself.

He smiled at her, "Don't worry, everything is going to turn out fine in the end." He said reassuringly.

"Okay," Hinata nodded, "Do you have to get back to the station?" She wondered.

He nodded, "Why? Do you _really _want to go on a date with me that badly?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Hinata just laughed, "No Naruto, I wasn't asking you on a date."

"Well, then if you refuse to call this a date, I'll pick you up at seven." He laughed at her stunned face. She wasn't expecting that.

She quickly recovered with a priceless smile, "Seven it is then." She smiled, blushing terribly when he kissed her on the cheek, and watched him walk out with a grin plastered on his face.

**** THE STALKED ****

Hinata was rummaging through her clothes, trying to find something decent to wear for her date in an hour. She was looking for something in particular, but couldn't seem to remember where she put it. Finally she spotted the purple and black dress hanging on the rack of clothes.

She smiled to herself, quickly putting on the dress that once belonged to her mother. It was spaghetti strapped, and reached to just above her knees, the top bit that came over her breasts were black, the rest purple with a black belt that was built in to rest just above her hips. She smiled at herself, putting her hair up into a messy bun, and putting some purple flats on her feet before grabbing her black handbag and waiting for her date to arrive.

**** THE STALKED ****

Naruto was throwing on an orange button up shirt as he ran out his front door, his black-tinted jeans and orange belt gleaming as he buttoned the shirt on over his muscular chest. He jumped into his silver car, knowing he was going to be late, and sped all the way to Hinata's place.

Skidding the car to a halt outside her house, he jumped out of the car, picked up the single rose he had in the passenger seat, and walked over to the front door. Nervous, he knocked on it gently, hearing an "I'll be there in a second" coming from Hinata who was on her way to the door.

Gently opening the door, she smiled at the shocked face of Naruto, "Hello Naruto."

Naruto was in slight shock. This girl... She was priceless. He quickly snapped out of it and smiled back, "You look amazing."

Hinata blushed, still smiling, "You don't look too bad yourself."

He grinned, passing her the red rose, "This is for you."

"Thank you." She smelt the thorn-less rose before letting Naruto place it behind her ear.

"Come on. For tonight, we're starting a new. No conversation about the case whatsoever. Just me and you. How's that sound?" He smiled at her kindly.

Hinata smiled as Naruto opened the car door for her and stepped inside, "Okay."

**** THE STALKED ****

Naruto and Hinata were seated inside 'A La Cuisine' one of the most well-known restaurants in Konoha. The waitress came by and ordered their meals, and now Hinata and Naruto were just sitting in a booth with smiles on their faces.

"So, since we're starting a new tonight, I think I should ask: what's your name?" Naruto started with a smile.

Hinata laughed, "Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. I would also like to know the name of the man sitting opposite me."

Naruto grinned, "Naruto Namikaze, sometimes known as Officer Namikaze."

Hinata smiled at his attempt at fake-bragging, "So you're a police officer? That's got to be interesting. You see, I'm a nurse at Konoha's District Hospital."

"I see, you must be rather talented then." he grinned, making her blush. "You're cute when you blush." He decided, which only made her blush more, and him laugh.

Hinata glared playfully at him for laughing, "So, Naruto, what's your favourite colour?"

"Well, that's an easy one. Orange."

"Really? That's quite an unusual favourite colour. Well, mine is purple." Hinata smiled, looking up at him.

"Well, the colour purple does seem to suit you. Have I mentioned you look very beautiful tonight?" he asked, grin still on his face.

Hinata laughed, since that was the fifth time he'd said that, "Yes, in fact, you have mentioned it quite a few times."

He grinned at her as the waitress came with their food. Eating in relative silence, some music started playing in the background, very romantically.

As Naruto finished up his meal of ramen, describing to Hinata that it was the 'best food on the planet', an idea popped into his head. He grinned, walking around the table with his hand held out, "May I have this dance?"

Hinata's eyes widened, and she gave him a confused look, "But, this is a restaurant!" She laughed at him.

He winked at her, "You know you want to..."

"You're not joking, are you?"

Naruto shook his head, "Well, I hear music. And I am on a date with a very attractive woman. Naruto + music + attractive woman = dancing. So what's stopping us?"

Hinata looked around the room, "Well, there's an attractive woman over there, you can go dance with her." She suggested.

Naruto glared playfully at her, "But she isn't as pretty as the one standing in front of me. And she probably isn't as nice as you either. I wanna dance with the pretty nice girl!" he complained like he was a child.

Hinata laughed, and quickly took his hand, "Alright. I'll dance with you. You should feel very privileged right now. I'm going to probably embarrass myself so bad for you."

Naruto grinned and pulled her to her feet and started to moon walk, making Hinata burst out in laughter. Quickly slipping her shoes off, she grabbed Naruto's hands and started swinging them side to side, moving their bodies completely out of beat with the music. Naruto laughed and Hinata couldn't stop smiling, especially when Hinata made Naruto do a twirl through her hand.

It turned out Hinata was better and Naruto at shuffling, but she couldn't moon walk at all. Both were having so much fun they barely even noticed the audience watching them and laughing at their bad dance moves.

Hinata laughed when Naruto tried his best at the worm, and he grinned at the beautiful sound of her laugh. Hinata then pulled Naruto to his feet and laughed when Naruto took the rose from in her hair to place in his mouth. With the rose in Naruto's mouth, they did a really lame tango move together before once again laughing in each others arms.

Hinata looked up to Naruto, tears of laughter in her eyes. Naruto looked back at her, face red with his own laughter, "We should totally do this more often." He grinned at her.

Hinata smiled back, "I really think we shouldn't. We're scaring people enough as it is."

"They're just jealous because we're so much better dancers than them." he decided, twirling her around again.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "Is that it?" She looked deep into his eyes, who was looking back at her, his eyes glancing to her lips than back up to her eyes.

"... I would really like to ki-" Naruto started but was cut off by soft lips on his. He was quite shocked, but closed his eyes and surrendered to the gentle passion of the kiss. He could feel sparks running down his body as their lips moved gently and lovingly against each other.

Slowly they parted, eyes slowly opening, looking straight into each others, "Well, that explains it." Naruto smiled gently at her, "I really _am _falling for you."

Hinata blushed, her eyes never leaving his, "Well, the feeling's mutual." She leant in as their lips reconnected, this time more passionately.

"Come on, it's getting late, let's get you home." Naruto took her hand once again, picking up her shoes and her handbag and leading her to his car.

**** THE STALKED ****

**Are you guys enjoying this story? **

**This is the third chapter, and Naruto and Hinata are finally together!**

**but the stories far from over.**

**REVIEW :)**

**x Taz**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**** THE STALKED ****

**LAST TIME:**

"_... I would really like to ki-" Naruto started but was cut off by soft lips on his. He was quite shocked, but closed his eyes and surrendered to the gentle passion of the kiss. He could feel sparks running down his body as their lips moved gently and lovingly against each other._

_Slowly they parted, eyes slowly opening, looking straight into each others, "Well, that explains it." Naruto smiled gently at her, "I really am falling for you." _

_Hinata blushed, her eyes never leaving his, "Well, the feeling's mutual." She leant in as their lips reconnected, this time more passionately._

"_Come on, it's getting late, let's get you home." Naruto took her hand once again, picking up her shoes and her handbag and leading her to his car._

**** THE STALKED ****

Hinata smiled as she entered her house, listening to the sound of Naruto driving back to the station. He was going to spend another all-nighter in the office with Shikamaru. But he had had a sleep earlier that morning, and another one later throughout the afternoon. She smiled to herself, could still feel the spark of his goodnight kiss on her lips, that was the most fun she'd had in a _long _time. And she hadn't thought about any of her problems throughout the whole night.

Quickly getting changed, she slipped into her comfy bed, and let dreams take her. Unluckily, the dreams were not what she wanted.

**~HINATA'S DREAM~**

_I was in my room. My old room. The one at the Hyuuga Estate. I remembered this from somewhere. Something was familiar. My body moved on its own accord as I felt myself walk over to the door of my room, hearing yelling on the other side. There was a strange sense of deja vu running through me. I tried to hear the voices, listening intently._

"_DON'T SAY ANYTHING! I'M WARNING YOU, HIKARI!" That was my father's voice. What was he talking about?_

"_THAT'S MY DAUGHTER YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! I WILL NOT KEEP QUIET!" That was mum's voice. Oh! I remember this now! This happened when I was younger! A memory. My younger self peeks through the whole, to see my mother and father. My mother was crying, my father, angry._

"_THAT'S NOT MY DAUGHTER! SHE'S ONLY YOURS! BUT CAN'T YOU SEE IT? THEY NEED HER! THEY NEED HER BECAUSE HE GOT YOU KNOCKED UP YOU SLUTTY WHORE!" I winced at the words on the inside, but the little me on the outside didn't do anything, just continued to watch in shock. I don't think I would've known what 'slutty whore' meant back then._

"_I LOVED HER FATHER! NOT LIKE YOU, YOU THINK YOU OWN ME! BUT I'LL NEVER LOVE YOU! YOU BASTARD!" My mother yelled at him, tears dripping down her face, I could feel my smaller self trembling as my mother began to talk again, this time more quietly, "I loved him, just like I love Hinata. I'm not going to let you them her as some sort of key just because of who her father is!"_

"_This isn't up to you! If you really didn't want Hinata to be used, you wouldn't have gotten pregnant in the first place! Now that Hinata has his DNA, she WILL be used!You knew he was going to die, and you still did it!" He growled angrily, stepping towards Hikari. _

_Hikari took a few steps backwards, getting dangerously close to the staircase, "He wanted me to. He wanted to live on in someone. I wasn't going to stop him. I believed in him, and I still do!"_

"_HE'S DEAD!" Hiashi yelled, taking a few more steps closer to my mother, his fists clenching as he glared her down._

"_I promise you. I will not let them use my daughter... use _his _daughter just to get all his research, his life work. He wouldn't want it in the hands of the likes of them!" Hikari yelled._

"_Too bad you have no choice in the matter." Hiashi reached out and punched Hikari in the side of the face, making her fall backwards down the staircase. Hikari let out a silent scream, and young me turned around and jumped back into my bed, shaking in terror..._

_**** THE STALKED ****_

Hinata woke up with a start. She was trembling, shaking. Her father... No, _Hiashi_ was a... she shook her head. Hiashi was not her father. She shook in fear, silent tears falling down her cheeks. Who was her father? Why was he so important? How was she some sort of tool? Was she even human? Hinata quickly reached for her phone and called the newest number in her contacts list.

"_Hello?" _Naruto's voice was on the other side of the line.

"N-Naruto..." Hinata's voice was shaky, and you could hear the silent sobs that were coming through.

"_H-Hinata? What's going on? Are you okay?" _His voice was panicked, urgent.

"I n-need to speak to y-you and S-S-Shika-m-maru... p-please..." She whispered.

"_We're coming..." _He hung up, his voice worried.

**** THE STALKED ****

"We are going, NOW!" Naruto yelled to Shikamaru urgently, who was sipping his sixth cup of coffee for the night.

"Naruto? What's going on?" Shikamaru asked, a little worried about the urgency in Naruto's voice.

Naruto looked over at Shikamaru gravely, "Something is going on with Hinata." Shikamaru's eyes widened. Naruto had told him about everything that had happened on their date, and although he knew the two were together, was a little shocked at how desperately Naruto wanted to be over at Hinata's quickly. Unless, it was _really _urgent.

"Let's go."

**** THE STALKED ****

The police car pulled up at the driveway to Hinata's small red brick apartment. Naruto and Shikamaru jumped out of the car, both had one hand rested on their guns for precaution as they opened the front door. They quickly noticed only one light in the house was on, and that was the lounge room. So they headed straight to it.

Both saw Hinata hugging her knees on her couch, tears falling down her cheeks as she shook terribly. Naruto was the first to run up to her, pick her up in his embrace to give her warmth and reassurance, as he kissed her on the top of the head, "It's going to be okay. Don't worry, everything is going to be okay." Naruto and Shikamaru gave the house a quick scout, and saw no-one else present. So what could be bothering her?

Shikamaru looked at the scene with slight shock, he wasn't expecting this. He was at a loss as to why Hinata was suddenly so worried and terrified. "Come on. Let's go to McDonald's and get some coffee."

They all hopped into the police car, Hinata still on Naruto's lap in the passenger seat... even though it was illegal, they thought it best to take that chance. Besides, who was going to arrest them for it? Themselves?

Soon enough, Hinata had stopped crying, but was still trembling. Neither Shikamaru or Naruto asked what was wrong yet, they didn't want to upset her, they quickly went parked outside of McDonald's and ordered three coffees, making sure that no unwanted attention was given to Hinata.

The three of them were soon seated in a booth, happy that the shop was otherwise empty. Naruto had an arm around Hinata, gently rubbing her back. "Can you tell me what happened?" He asked her politely.

Hinata nodded her head, and Shikamaru pulled out the pen and paper he always had with him for situations like this. "I-I had a dream. But, it was like a memory I had repressed until I remembered in a dream or something, because I forgot all about it until then." Hinata let out a shaky breath before continuing, "You know how my mother had died when I was six? And she fell down the stairs?"

She waited for both officers to nod before going on, "I-I remember hearing my parents fighting, and m-my f-no, H-Hiashi. Hiashi p-pushed my m-mother down the stairs. H-He _m-m-murdered _mum." Hinata was on the verge of tears again.

"_Why_?" Shikamaru was the first to ask as Naruto continued to rub Hinata's back, whispering calming words into her ear.

"They were yelling. About _me_." Shikamaru and Naruto's eyebrows rose, "Hiashi wasn't my real father... Isn't my real father. And they were talking about me being some sort of key. Being _used _for something. They were arguing, my mum saying that she wouldn't let me be used, and Hiashi saying that it wasn't up to her. Mum said she loved my dad, and she would never love Hiashi, and Hiashi reminded her that he was dead. Then h-he punched h-her i-in the f-face, and s-she f-fell d-d-down the s-staircase."

Shikamaru was writing everything down on his pad, Naruto was in shock he still absently stroked Hinata's hair, but his mind was going through everything she had said. There was one question that he knew they needed answered, who was her father if it wasn't Hiashi? And how could Hiashi do something like that to Hinata's mum, to _Hinata_. Why did Hinata have to get life so tough? He leaned down and kissed her on the top of the head again as her tears subsided once again.

"This explains a lot." Shikamaru nodded to himself, before turning back to Hinata, "Is there anything else, anything at all, that you remember?"

Hinata thought for a moment, before remembering something, "They were after my real father's life work. And I would be able to get it for them or something. But there was something my father had that they wanted."

"They?" Naruto prodded.

"I don't know, Mum and Hiashi kept referring to them as 'them' and 'they'."

Shikamaru nodded once again, writing a little bit more on his paper before taking another sip out of his seventh coffee of the night and letting out a sigh.

"We'll get Hiashi. Don't worry about that. He'll be in prison for a long time." Naruto said comfortingly. He really kept disliking this Hiashi guy more and more every day.

Hinata's eyes widened, "Don't let him know I told you this!" She panicked for a second, but Naruto's arms quickly engulfed her in his tight embrace again.

"Don't worry, he won't know anything. Okay?" Naruto looked into her eyes, resting his forehead on hers.

Hinata nodded, "O-Okay."

Naruto gave her a quick kiss, letting her relax into his warm reassuring grip, and before they knew it, Hinata had fallen asleep.

Naruto smiled at her calm sleeping body in his arms, and gave her another small kiss on the top of her head, as he finally looked up to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was eyeing Hinata's untouched coffee, and looked up at Naruto, taking the coffee since his own was finished. Finally, Shikamaru put the only half-warm coffee down and sighed, "So, we need to put all this information together. This whole thing revolves around Hinata's father. He had something that Kabuto, Hiashi and probably some others want. But, Hiashi could've taken Hinata at any time. So why didn't he?"

Naruto looked up at Shikamaru, "Maybe Hiashi isn't apart of the people who want it. I think he was just angry at Hikari's choices. I think he might've been trying to tell her that it was a bad idea, but when she stood up for Hinata's father, he got mad and somehow it escalated to her falling down the staircase." Naruto guessed, nodding to himself, "Well, it makes sense. But why would everyone ask if Hinata was Hikari's daughter? Why was that so important?"

Shikamaru smiled at him, the smile he always gave when he knew the answer or had a deep revelation, "Well, Hinata doesn't know who her real father is, right? So, they were trying to find who Hinata's father's daughter was. It seems as they knew that he had a child with Hikari Hyuuga, and when all information lead to Hinata, all they needed to do was ask if Hikari was her mother. When Hinata told them yes, they had figured it all out."

Naruto nodded, "Yes, but they don't know that Hinata is the key, because when they broke into her house, they asked her for it."

Shikamaru eyes widened rapidly, "But the diary! There's no doubt they know that she is the key through the diary. That means Hinata may be in danger."

Naruto nodded, "So, we need to find out who her father is, and what he's got that is so important. Once we know that, we need to find out who would want it."

Shikamaru nodded, "So first thing tomorrow, we need to get Hinata to a DNA scan."

"What do we do with Hinata though? It's too dangerous to let her stay at her place." Naruto looked down at the girl in his arms, "We need to keep her some place safe... with me. That's it! She can stay with me." Naruto decided abruptly, making Shikamaru turn to him in shock. "You know I can protect her. And I'll look after her. You know that! So... can I keep her?"

Shikamaru had to laugh at Naruto's way of trying to get him to agree, "I'm not complaining, Naruto, I know you'll look after her. But as long as she's okay with it..." Shikamaru looked back down at the sleeping girl in Naruto's arms, "And I'm pretty sure she won't say 'no'."

They sat like that for around ten more minutes, just talking casually until Hinata decided to wake up. Both Naruto's and Shikamaru's eyes drifted to her as she stretched on Naruto's lap and rubbed her eyes cutely, making Naruto grin and Shikamaru look up at Naruto, very happy with his choice in women... for once.

It took Hinata a couple of seconds to realise that she was in a public place and Shikamaru and Naruto were with her, "What's going on?" She asked as she muffled a yawn.

"Would you mind staying with me while this case is on? I want to make sure you are safe." Naruto asked, as Hinata started to recall what was happening.

She looked up to him for a second, debating the decision, before nodding her head, "Okay." She said quietly, knowing she could trust him.

Naruto looked up to Shikamaru, who nodded at him, "Come on, let's get you back to my place." And Shikamaru lead the way to the car, so he could drop Hinata and Naruto at his place, then go to his own house so he could sleep.

**** THE STALKED ****

Naruto lead Hinata inside his large bright house. Hinata was a little amazed at how clean it was, and Naruto had a large golden retriever who was sleeping on the couch.

"That's Bella. She's a beauty isn't she?" He patted the dog who licked him on the arm.

Hinata nodded, and patted the dog, who's eyes widened at the sight of Hinata, and practically tackled her onto the ground, making Hinata laugh, "Hello to you too, Bella."

Naruto grinned, and helped Hinata up, smiling at his dog, "Wow. Bella doesn't like many people, so it's good that she likes you. But then again, how can someone _not _like you." He ruffled Hinata's hair affectionately.

Hinata blushed, "Thank you, Naruto." She leaned up and kissed him on he lips gently.

"And I guess Bella's not the only beauty in this house right now." He complimented with a wink, making Hinata blush brightly.

"Why, Naruto Namikaze, you're very flattering." Hinata smiled, gently placing a hand on his chest, looking up into his eyes.

Naruto leaned closer, until he could feel her breath on his lips, "That's just one of my many amazing qualities," he whispered, before closing the gap between them, by pressing his lips against hers.

Naruto noticed her lips curve upwards into a smile against his lips, and was happy that he was able to keep her smiling again. He just needed to distract her for a bit so she can just slowly get through all she'd realised from her dream that night. It was a lot to take in, Naruto admitted, but he was more than happy to be in charge of the 'distraction'.

Hinata slowly parted her lips away from Naruto's, gently opening her eyes, "Where am I going to sleep?" She asked, stifling a yawn.

It took approximately 5.2 seconds for Naruto to realise that it was around 3 o'clock in the morning, and suddenly felt a wave of fatigue sweep over him, "Right, sleep. Umm, I'll take the couch, since I don't have a spare bed in this house." He quickly decided, "Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning?"

Hinata nodded, she was still in her pyjamas from her earlier sleep, so she needn't worry about that. Slowly, she walked down the hall Naruto pointed out, to his room, until she tensed up. She walked slower and slower, until she came to a complete halt. She didn't want to go to sleep. She was tired, yes, but if sleeping meant... _more _nightmares, she didn't want it. That thought just lead to her thinking about her fath- no, Hiashi, killing her mother... and she was struck to her core. I mean, who wouldn't be if you just realised you had lived with a murderer for 16 years? Hinata admitted that he was a jerk, and treated her like utter rubbish, but... murdering someone? Like her _mother_? That just... terrified her. Hinata quickly realised she was alone and, although it was in the middle of Naruto's hallway, it was dark, and all she had was those terrifying thoughts, she quickly ran back to where Naruto was.

Sure, she had slight doubts about what he'd think of her when she ran into the lounge room, terrified, but she quickly pushed those thoughts away, because Naruto would never do anything mean to her. And Hinata really needed some company right now. She quickly entered the lounge room, immediately gaining Naruto's attention with the sound of the door opening. He looked up, his eyes immediately turning soft as he saw Hinata almost in tears, as he sat up on his make-shift bed, and walked over to her, pulling her into his strong warm grip.

"You okay?" He asked gently, at that moment, he knew what was wrong, he shouldn't have left her to go into his room by herself. He was such an idiot! Now she felt alone and he wasn't there to comfort her.

Hinata shook her head, "Stay with me, please..." she whispered, tightening her grip on him. "I know, it's childish, but I don't want to be alone right now. Sleep with me?"

If it were any other situation, Naruto would've grinned and cracked a joke at he asking him to sleep with her after only the first date, but he knew she really needed him to be with her right now, "Okay," he held her tightly, and lead her back to his room, keeping her in his tight embrace as he whispered soft soothing words into her ear.

"Thank you, Naruto." She whispered as he gently laid her into the bed and taking a spot next to her. Quite a few times he had to remind himself to get rid of those perverted thoughts, because, well, he _was _in the same bed as the girl he was falling in love with, so the thoughts were lingering, but he quickly pushed them aside, still holding her tightly, against his chest as her breathing deepened and she quickly fell asleep.

Naruto grinned at his sleeping beauty, taking in her gorgeous vanilla and lavender scent. He wasn't very surprised, the smell suited her perfectly, and he loved it. Gently reaching his hand that wasn't wrapped around her waist, he stroked her hair, making her nuzzle into him appreciatively in her sleep, and him smile even more. He took a deep breath of her overwhelmingly calming scent, and slowly let her heartbeat lull him to sleep. He could really get used to sleeping like this. Even just being in close proximity to this girl kept him happy... content.

**** THE STALKED ****

**There you go. Chapter 4.**

**what did you think? this story is getting a little more complicated xD.**

**So Hinata's father isn't really her father. **

**who is? GUESS. **

**And what does her real father have to do with anything?**

**What does he have that they want?**

**guess people. I want to know what you're thinking here.**

**I love you all. **

**X Taz**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**THIS CHAPTER YOU FIND OUT WHO HINATA'S FATHER IS...**

**** THE STALKED ****

**LAST TIME:**

"_Thank you, Naruto." She whispered as he gently laid her into the bed and taking a spot next to her. Quite a few times he had to remind himself to get rid of those perverted thoughts, because, well, he was in the same bed as the girl he was falling in love with, so the thoughts were lingering, but he quickly pushed them aside, still holding her tightly, against his chest as her breathing deepened and she quickly fell asleep._

_Naruto grinned at his sleeping beauty, taking in her gorgeous vanilla and lavender scent. He wasn't very surprised, the smell suited her perfectly, and he loved it. Gently reaching his hand that wasn't wrapped around her waist, he stroked her hair, making her nuzzle into him appreciatively in her sleep, and him smile even more. He took a deep breath of her overwhelmingly calming scent, and slowly let her heartbeat lull him to sleep. He could really get used to sleeping like this. Even just being in close proximity to this girl kept him happy... content._

**** THE STALKED ****

Hinata gently pried her eyes open. She didn't sleep in much, because she'd rather get up and bask in the early morning freshness, but for some reason, this morning she just wanted to keep snuggling into her warm pillow, enjoying the comfort he was giving her... wait, _he_? She nearly shot up into a sitting position on the bed but a warm hand on her waist held her down.

She just laid there for a few minutes, not even realising what was going on. Finally, she blinked, and looked over to where she was. The first thing she saw was the firm chiselled chest that she was using as her pillow, and she just stared at it for a moment. They were the most defined abs she had ever seen, even in male models, and firm yet smooth pecks... Wait, how would she know that they were smooth? That's when she realised she were absently tracing them with her finger.

Yeah, she hadn't realised what was going on yet, so she just waited for her memories to resurface as she traced the muscled chest in front of her, resting her head back on the shoulder she had woken up on.

Finally her memories came back when she heard a grunt of appreciation from the owner of the abdominal muscles, and looked up to see bright sparkling blue eyes softly watching her.

"Having fun?" He asked gently, a smile on his face.

Hinata blushed, and glanced back down at his chest, then back up at Naruto. How did she not notice he wasn't wearing a shirt when she came into the lounge room the night before? She smiled, "Yes... Good morning," and since she couldn't reach his face, she leant down and kissed him on his chest.

Naruto grinned, he could get used to waking up like this. "Breakfast?" He asked softly, so very different to his usual voice, but somehow, he knew he didn't have to be loud with this girl, that she'd listen to him anyway, that he always had her entire attention when he was talking to her.

She smiled, "In a minute. I like it here." she snuggled closer to Naruto, one of her legs intertwined with his.

He grinned, "I like it here too, but we have got to meet at the hospital for the DNA scan at 10 o'clock, and that's only an hour away."

Hinata sighed, "On my only day off in like _forever_, I still have to go to the hospital." She sat up, more easily this time, since his arm on her waist wasn't holding her down.

"Come on, I'll make you some breakfast. What do you want?" He asked as he too, sat up and took her hand to lead her to the kitchen.

"Do you have any cinnamon rolls?" Hinata asked, smiling up at him.

Naruto nodded, ruffling the girls hair a little, "Yeah, okay, cinnamon rolls it is..." he searched through his cupboard, until soon enough both of them were sitting there, eating breakfast comfortably in Naruto's kitchen.

"So, what are we doing today?" Hinata asked, taking a bite out of a cinnamon roll.

Naruto quickly took a seat next to her, "Not much for us, we're just heading over to the hospital, getting the DNA scan, it takes about three hours to do the nation-wide search, to find a matching DNA, but it should be easier since we know who your mother is. And Shikamaru will be heading over to Hiashi's house so he can take him to the station under suspicion of murder." Naruto explained.

"I'm kinda worried." Hinata sighed as the two went out into Naruto's police car.

Naruto turned to her as she placed herself in the passenger seat with concerned eyes, "What are you worried about?"

She sighed, "My father. Whoever he is. I mean, what was he like? Did he do anything _bad_? These guys have to be after him for a reason. What if he was some sort of criminal?"

Naruto put a reassuring hand on her arm, "Don't worry about it, Hina. It doesn't matter what your father was like. You aren't a criminal, and that's all that counts. He can't be any worse than Hiashi, anyway. Besides, if he was anything like his daughter I'm sure he was amazing."

Hinata's head jerked in Naruto's direction as he said that last sentence. His hand moved to her cheek affectionately and she held it there firmly, "Thank you." She whispered, bringing his hand to her lips and kissing it gently as Naruto started to drive away.

"No worries." Naruto smiled, taking the hand that she had just kissed to bring her own delicate hand over to his mouth to return the favour.

**** THE STALKED ****

Soon enough, Hinata and Naruto were seated in the reception at Konoha District Hospital where they were waiting for a DNA scan.

"Hinata! What are you doing here today?" Ino's voice was loud and broke the comfortable silence that Naruto and Hinata were in.

Hinata forced a smile at the girl, "Just a DNA scan."

"Oh," Ino typed a bit on her computer, "Well, since it's you, and the police called for it. It must be important. I'll get Shino." She pulled out the phone. "Dr Aburame. You're wanted at the reception. Thank you."

And before they knew it, Shino was making his way down the stairs. A surprised look came across the doctors face when he saw Hinata and Naruto sitting there smiling at him. So he turned to Ino, "What is it I'm wanted for? I'm on my break."

Ino smiled, "A DNA scan for Hinata."

Shino nodded and turned to Hinata, "Am I allowed to ask what is happening with you lately? I'm worried."

Hinata smiled, "It's okay, Shino. I'm fine. Just some stuff going on."

"It makes me uneasy knowing that you are around policemen all the time," He glanced over to Naruto, "It must mean something bad it going on."

Naruto smiled at the guy, "We'll look after her. Be certain about that."

Shino nodded, "I don't doubt you. Now let's go and get the DNA scan." He lead the two down quite a few hallways until the entered an unoccupied white room.

"Just a blood sample is all that is needed." Shino mused to Hinata as he picked up a needle.

Hinata caught onto his questioning gaze, and after getting a slight nod from Naruto she turned to the guy, "We need to find out who my real father is. We don't know much about what's going on, but some people are after me."

Shino nodded, Getting the blood sample from Hinata as he spoke, "I heard about the break in. Is this how it started?"

Naruto nodded. "It turns out that there are some people are after her. And we are working on finding out what is going on."

"Any clues or suspects?" Shino asked, placing the blood sample into a test tube.

"Everything we know is confidential." Naruto answered professionally, and Shino nodded knowingly.

"I have to send this down to the DNA scanners. The results will be back within 3 hours. Do what you want until then, and I'll inform you with the results when I get them." Shino smiled at them.

"Thanks Shino. It means a lot to us." Hinata hugged the man.

"I'm happy to help."

Naruto shook Shino's hand, "Thank you, Dr Aburame."

"Please, call me Shino. You're close to Hinata, and she's like a sister to me. So that makes you my brother-in-law, and I think it would be best if we addressed each other as such, Naruto." Shino nodded as he left the room, leaving Naruto gaping at him.

Hinata laughed, "Shino's very perceptive. He's really good with body language and has sharp eyes. He must've noticed something about us."

Naruto nodded, "Well, alright then. He seems like a good guy though. But let's go for a drive and get some lunch while we wait for the results."

**** THE STALKED ****

Hinata and Naruto had just finished lunch and were on their way to Naruto's police car when Hinata's phone rang.

"Hello?" Hinata pulled the phone out to her ear and answered it smoothly.

"Hinata, I have the results." Shino's voice was heard from the other end of the line.

Hinata glanced over to Naruto who was listening intently, "And do you have a name?"

"Kakashi Hatake."

"Umm, thanks." Hinata said, feeling awkward. She thought that maybe, knowing who he was would make her feel any better, but it was just a name. She still didn't know anything about him, and he was her father. She thought that maybe knowing his name would make her feel like it was all over. A weight being lifted off her shoulders and she could move on. But it just held more confusion.

Her thoughts were disrupted as Shino continued to speak, "I'm sure the police can get a file on the guy and find his death certificate, so that's all I can help you with for now." Shino stated, "But if you need anything else. I'll be happy to help you."

"Thank you Shino. I'll be sure to take you up on your offer if it's necessary." Hinata smiled at the phone in her hands, "Bye."

"Talk to you later."

And she hung up.

"Did he give you a name?" Naruto asked, turning to his girlfriend.

Hinata nodded, "Kakashi Hatake."

"Kakashi Hatake..." Naruto repeated, finding something familiar about it, "I've heard that name before." Naruto decided, thinking about it intensely, "Kakashi Hatake... THAT'S IT!" he sat up abruptly, eye's wide in realisation, "Kakashi and my dad were really good friends. I can remember Dad telling me about him." Naruto turned to Hinata, the wide grin on his face, "Your dad was a good guy, Hinata." he patted her on the back gently.

Hinata smiled when Naruto said those last words, and turned around and gave Naruto a hug. One stray tear fell down her cheek as she buried her face into Naruto's neck, it was such a relief to hear that. She's been seriously stressing over who her father might have been, if he was a good guy, and it felt like a weight had been lifted just knowing the name of him.

Naruto rubbed her back gently, "Well, now we just need to know everything we can about this guy. Let's pick up Shikamaru, I know exactly where we need to go." Naruto lead Hinata to the car.

"Are we going to your parent's house?" Hinata asked.

Naruto grinned, "Yeah, Dad knows just about everything about this Kakashi guy," He winked as he got in the car with Hinata, and drove towards the station, to pick up Shikamaru.

**** THE STALKED ****

"Kakashi Hatake eh?" Shikamaru stated as he took a seat in the car, quite disappointed that he was stuck in the back seat by himself. I mean, just because Naruto's girlfriend was a major part of this investigation, doesn't mean she gets special privileges. Shikamaru sighed, but then again, if it was Temari and him, the roles switched, he'd be doing the same thing. And it's not like he hasn't made Naruto sit in the back seat before anyway... Well, Temari usually kicked him out of the front seat when they were all in the car together anyway.

Shikamaru was distracted from his thoughts when Naruto spoke from the _front _seat, "You heard of him?"

Shikamaru nodded, mostly to himself because the other two in the car couldn't see him, "Yeah, but not much though, apparently this guy was an archaeologist, and a really good one at that too. You wouldn't believe some of the things he found while searching old ruins."

Hinata then chose to speak up, "So that's what they might want? Some of the things Kakash- er, my dad had found?" She still found it awkward calling Kakashi her father, but somehow, it felt right, Hiashi had never been much of a father to her, so it just made sense. All of the pieces of the puzzle finally starting to fall together about her life... and it took her 21 years. She sighed.

"Yeah, well, that would be my guess, we'll just talk to Minato, he's gotta know some stuff, plus, he's the retired chief of police, so at least he knows what he's talking about, and he'll know what we're looking for specifically." Shikamaru summarised as the car finally pulled up at a large house, with a pleasant garden out the front, lush grass and trees, quite the house to look at.

"Here we are." Naruto grinned, taking the keys and stepping out of the car, "Come on guys, my parents will be happy to see us all." He grabbed Hinata's hand and walked up the small stone path towards the front door, sending a joyful knock echoing through the front door.

Hinata was a little nervous, about learning about her father and meeting Naruto's parents, I mean, she was his girlfriend, and what if they didn't like her, but after a reassuring squeeze by Naruto's hand, she let out a breath. They were Naruto's parents. So if they were anything like their son, they'd be good people.

The door quickly pried open, a woman who looked a lot younger than she was stepped out, vibrant red hair and sparkling blue eyes as she caught sight of her son, "Naruto!" She quickly engulfed him in a hug, "Sweetie! I haven't seen you in ages. Oh, Shikamaru, you're here too! Come in! Come in! Who is this gorgeous young girl you've brought with you?" She smiled, eyes glinting in excitement.

Hinata blushed at the praise, while Shikamaru answered, "This is Hinata Hyuuga, she's a part of the case we're working on, and we need to speak with Mr Namikaze."

"Shikamaru, dear, you don't have to be so formal every time we talk. We're friends now!" the red-headed woman shook hands with Hinata, "I'm Kushina Namikaze." She smiled, before turning around, "MINATO!" She yelled, "WE HAVE GUESTS! SO GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OVER HERE!"

About half a second later a tall blonde haired man was standing next to his wife, a large grin on his face, and Hinata was shocked at how much he looked like Naruto. His hair was a little bit longer, and he didn't have the whisker marks on his face, but other than that, and the obvious age difference, they could've been twins.

"Ah, Naruto, good to see you boy." Minato's calm and cheerful voice echoed out through the room as he patted his son on the back, "What brings you here?"

"Well, today we're all business. So can we take a seat?" Naruto asked, smiling at his father.

"Sure, come on." Minato lead the group to the dining room, and took a seat on one side of the table, his wife taking a seat next to him. Opposite to them was where Shikamaru seated himself, and both Minato and Kushina raised their eyebrows when Naruto pulled a chair out for Hinata before taking a seat himself.

"Well, I know Shikamaru, but I don't believe we've met before," Minato held his hand out over the table, to shake Hinata's, "I'm Minato Namikaze."

"Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata shook his hand gently with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Hyuuga eh? You seem a lot different to all the Hyuuga's I know." He was curious, "Oh, but there was that one Hyuuga that I met that was quite like you, oh, she was lovely, too bad she passed, fell the stairs they said. But I didn't believe it for a second..."

Hinata looked up to Minato, eyes wide in wonder, "That was my mother. Hikari, if that's who you're talking about?" Hinata asked, and after a nod from Minato, she continued, "And you're absolutely right, she didn't die by falling down the stairs."

Kushina and Minato both looked at her confusingly, waiting for her to continue. But Hinata didn't say anything else, because she knew she couldn't help but burst out into tears when she forced those words out of her mouth. Sure, she'd get used to it in time, but for now, she just wasn't going to say it.

Naruto patted her back gently, before answering the unasked question by his parents, "Hikari was murdered by Hiashi..."

Minato didn't look surprised, but he wasn't happy that his fears were confirmed, Kushina, on the other hand, was dumbfounded, "Hiashi. That bastard. And he hasn't even gone to jail. What the hell is going on?" She yelled.

"Actually, he's been taking into questioning today, we only found out about it yesterday." Shikamaru clarified, smiling at the elderly couple he learnt to know quite well over the years.

"Yesterday?" Minato questioned, "Is that the reason you all are here today?"

"Sort of." Naruto sighed, "Well, that's only half of it."

"Well then, what's going on?"

"... She's your girlfriend isn't she?" Kushina asked out of nowhere, looking at Hinata with a smile on her face, she was suspicious when they walked straight in the door, and she had to let it out public because, she was curious.

Hinata and Naruto both blushed simultaneously, "Yes," Naruto answered, "But that's not the reason we're here."

"Well, I approve!" She clapped her hands together happily.

"Honey, you don't even know this woman..." Minato sighed at his wife, a small smile on his face at her antics.

"Well, I knew her mother. And she is a lot like her mother, I can just tell by all the blushing and the formality. She's kind-hearted just like her mother. And I approve." She said again, this time waiting for her husband to contradict her.

Minato sighed, "Okay, fine. I'm not worried about your choice of a girlfriend anyway," He turned to Naruto, "I have trust in your choices."

Naruto sighed, "But that's not why we're here." He repeated, gaining their attention again.

"Okay, Naruto, what's so important that you came all the way here... it's not like we know anything that could help you anyway." Minato looked over at his son, a little confused as to what he would want.

Naruto sighed, "We need to know everything you know about Kakashi Hatake."

That opened Minato's eyes up, they widened miraculously as he asked, "What happened?"

Naruto's eyes flickered to Hinata, who spoke up, "It all started about a week ago. Someone came to my work asking if my mother was indeed Hikari Hyuuga. That night, two men broke into my house, went through all my belongings and left me on the floor, making a quick exit after taking my mother's diary."

"Oh my," Kushina looked over to Hinata sympathetically, "Are you alright, dear? Did they hurt you?"

Hinata smiled at the concern Kushina was giving her, "It could've been worse." Naruto let out a small growl at what 'worse' she was referring to. "I had a dislocated elbow, a split lip and bruising on my face, elbow and stomach. Nothing fatal, so I'm fine." Hinata's words didn't seem to calm the married couple much.

"How does Kakashi fit into this?" Minato asked.

"We're getting to that. It's been quite a long investigation, we've had to put lots of unanswered pieces together to get to where we are." Shikamaru answered calmly, before turning to Hinata to continue.

"Okay, so I was found on my living room floor the next morning by Temari, my best friend and Shikamaru's girlfriend. She took me to the hospital and called Shikamaru to come with his partner to investigate what happened to me. I told them that the people who broke into my house took my mothers diary, and they asked if anyone had mentioned my mother. Soon we found out that Kabuto was the person who asked who my mother was earlier the day before my house was trashed, and the night after I realised my f-Hiashi had... k-killed my m-mum..." Hinata took in a shaky breath, letting Naruto and Shikamaru, who were on either side of her, pat her on the back and reassure her concernedly, as Shikamaru continued the story.

"So, she called Naruto at about midnight, and she told us about it, and also finding out that Hiashi was not Hinata's biological father in the process. We then decided that this whole case revolved around Hinata's mystery dad." Minato had his suspicions how Kakashi fit into the story now, but kept quiet, and waited until his suspicions were true or false. "So, Naruto took Hinata to the DNA scanners, while I took Hiashi to the station, which was today, and now we came here, after finding out that Hinata's father, was in fact, Kakashi Hatake. And Naruto could remember you telling him about said person, so we are here to find out all we can about him." Shikamaru summarised the rest of the story.

"So, we need to know everything you know about Kakashi Hatake."

**** THE STALKED ****


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**have a chapter for my lovely readers! This one is rather EPIC, in my opinion. We learn about Kakashi, and it gets a little dramatic by the end :)**

**enjoy guys. I LOVE YOU ALL**

**** THE STALKED ****

**LAST TIME:**

"_So, she called Naruto at about midnight, and she told us about it, and also finding out that Hiashi was not Hinata's biological father in the process. We then decided that this whole case revolved around Hinata's mystery dad." Minato had his suspicions how Kakashi fit into the story now, but kept quiet, and waited until his suspicions were true or false. "So, Naruto took Hinata to the DNA scanners, while I took Hiashi to the station, which was today, and now we came here, after finding out that Hinata's father, was in fact, Kakashi Hatake. And Naruto could remember you telling him about said person, so we are here to find out all we can about him." Shikamaru summarised the rest of the story._

"_So, we need to know everything you know about Kakashi Hatake."_

**** THE STALKED ****

Minato looked between the three that were currently seated on the opposite end of the table. "Kakashi was a good guy. Like a brother to me," Minato sighed, looking between the three who were listening intently, "I knew him in school, when he dreamed to become an archaeologist and was his friend when he got the job. He was a good guy, but didn't think about the consequences as much as I would've liked." Minato sighed.

"And what do you mean by that?" Shikamaru asked, pen and paper out so he could jot down notes.

"The first was when he fell in love with Hikari Hyuuga. When he met her she was already in an arranged marriage with Hiashi Hyuuga, but it was forced, she didn't want to marry him. They hung out a lot, and even sometimes Kushina and I joined them, but they kept getting closer. I knew Kakashi loved her, even as he sat in the audience of her marriage, but could do nothing about it. I thought it was the end of that," He then glanced over to Hinata, "But apparently, not."

"Did he know about me? Did he know Mum was pregnant with his daughter?" Hinata asked, sitting a little straighter.

Minato shook his head sadly, "He was probably killed before he found out. If he did he know he would've done something more about it. I know that for sure."

Naruto was taking everything in professionally, "How'd he die?"

"Some people were trying to get into his secret chamber, they-"

"Wait a second," Shikamaru shot up, "Secret chamber?"

Minato nodded, "Some of his most valuable findings were put in a chamber he created. It was so no one could get to some of the more... unusual treasures. There were many he found, some that didn't make sense to us. And if they were in the wrong hands it wouldn't turn out very well."

"Do you think what these guys are after is inside the chamber?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru nodded, "Sounds probable. Can you give us an example of what's in the chamber?"

"Well, there was this one time." Minato recalled, "Kakashi came to my house, just after work with something that looked like a perfume bottle. It was old and I immediately knew Kakashi had found it earlier that day. We both wanted to smell it, so Kakashi sprayed it, and some of it landed on myself. It was weird, and turned out to be some sort of truth serum." He laughed, "Kakashi learnt some interesting things that day."

"A truth serum, what would they want with a truth serum?" Naruto questioned.

"There were more." Minato said, "Of those perfume bottle things, but we didn't try any of the other ones on each other. Just in case they were dangerous."

"I think I know what they want." Shikamaru said, his eyes widening.

"What?" Everyone else chorused.

"It was Kabuto, right? And he only works for Orochimaru, who's currently in the high security prison in Suna. The only thing he'd want is to get him out." Shikamaru spoke.

"So you think there's something in that chamber that would get Orochimaru out of prison? But what has that got to do with me? Why am I being targeted?" Hinata asked curiously.

"It's a blood seal." Minato explained, realisation dawning on his face, "The only way to get into the chamber is through Kakashi's blood."

"Or the blood of a close relative." Shikamaru added.

Hinata looked up at Minato, worry visible on her face, "Does Kakashi-er... my father... have any other living relatives? They could be in danger!"

"No, it was only him and his father all through school, his mum died in childbirth and he had no other family. His dad ended up committing suicide when Kakashi was eighteen. And then my family took Kakashi in." Minato explained.

"Are you sure it's a blood seal?"

"Positive. He left it for his family, making it a fingerprint seal would mean that after he passed there would be no way for anyone to get his treasures." 

"At least now we've got a motive." Naruto said, mainly to himself, "We just need to get to the bad guys before they can get to Hinata."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his partner, "Is that everything you know?" He asked Minato, just to be sure.

"If I think of anything else I'll be sure to tell you." Minato said, noticing that the three were about to leave, and stood up to lead them out.

"Thank you for your time." Hinata smiled at Minato and Kushina, bowing slightly.

"Come on," Naruto patted her on the back, "You don't have to be so polite and professional around these guys. They're cool."

"Oh, and one last thing before we leave," Shikamaru said, just as he was standing up.

"Yes?" Minato prodded.

"Do you know where this chamber is located?"

Minato shook his head, sad he couldn't be of any more help, "Kakashi never told me."

"Well, thank you anyway. If you remember anything that might be helpful, call me or Naruto. We need to get back to the station now, but it's probable we'll see you around soon." Shikamaru said his goodbyes and the trio left in the police car, dropping Hinata off at Naruto's before heading to the station.

**** THE STALKED ****

Naruto and Shikamaru sat at their desks, coffee in Shikamaru's hand as usual while Naruto was leaning back on his chair.

"I think you're addicted." Naruto bluntly informed his friend, referring to the coffee.

Shikamaru just nodded to his assumption, "I came to the conclusion I was addicted to caffeine quite a while ago. But I honestly don't care."

"Whatever." Naruto sighed, "So what do we have to do now about this case? I mean, we've now got a motive, they want to get into that chamber... do you think _they _know where the chamber is?"

"I would assume that is also in Hikari's diary, so I think they'd know." Shikamaru said, "But what I'm wondering, is why Hinata doesn't know about any of this. I mean, she's had that diary since she was a girl, had she read any of it?"

Naruto shook his head, "I actually asked her that not too long ago. She said that it was her mother's diary. That it was private, for her mother only, like she didn't have the right to read it."

"I guess that makes sense. If it was anyone else, I'd be a little suspicious. But Hinata, being the type of person she is, wouldn't like to get into other people's private business. And she's probably the only person I know who wouldn't be tempted by a diary sitting there for years." Shikamaru agreed.

And then their phone rang.

Shikamaru swiftly picked it up, wondering who it might be – there wasn't many people with his and Naruto's desk number, apart from the actual police office. "Hello?"

"_Shikamaru?" _Hinata's voice asked from the other end of the phone.

"Hinata? Why are you calling?" He was just a little shocked. He hadn't expected to hear from her for a while now.

"Hinata?" Naruto's ears perked up, "Put her on loud speaker."

Shikamaru did as Naruto ordered just as Hinata had started talking again, _"Someone called me, on my mobile. He called me Hinata 'Hatake' and I think he's going to come after me."_

Both police officer's eyes widened, "Does he know where you are?"

"_I don't think so. I mean, he called me on my mobile and I haven't told anyone that I've been staying with Naruto."_

"Okay. If they call again, make sure you stay on the line with them for a minute. We'll be tracking your phone and theirs, we just need you to stay on the line with them so we have enough time to get a destination from them. Okay?" Shikamaru said with authority.

"_Okay. I can do that." _She said, more like she was trying to convince herself than convince Shikamaru.

"Don't worry." Naruto spoke for the first time, "You can do it easy. All you need to do is keep talking. You'll be fine."

"_Okay_." She said with a bit more confidence, and hung up the phone.

Shikamaru immediately turned to Naruto, "As soon as we get that destination, I'm going to send you straight there. I'll then get a team or reinforcements, and I'll follow behind you. Got it?"

Naruto nodded.

**** THE STALKED ****

It wasn't long before he called again.

Hinata was fidgeting on Naruto's couch, Bella sitting on the floor beside her, but she couldn't keep still. She was nervous, but she knew she could do it.

Picking up her mobile, which was sitting on the couch beside her she pressed it to her ear, answering the phone, "Hello?"

"_Guess who?"_

Hinata shivered, "W-why do you keep on calling me?"

"_Well, I'd like to get to know my prey before she dies." _The blunt male voice from the other end of the phone laughed.

"D-dies?" Hinata stood up, and started pacing around the room, "B-but-"

"_Oh, I know I don't _have _to kill you_," She was interrupted by his voice, _"A simple drop of blood will do... But where's the fun in that?"_

"I haven't done anything to you? Please! Leave me alone!"

"_After all the work we've put into this? I don't think so."_

"P-please?" She begged, tears falling down her cheeks now.

"_I'm going to enjoy this. Watching your blood drip from your cold dead body. And the look on your little blonde boyfriend's face when he finds out."_

That made her freeze, "How do you know about Naruto and I?"

"_I know many things. Trust me. Oh, and Hinata?"_

"... What?"

"_It's been a minute." _

And with that, he hung up.

Hinata stood. Still in shock for several moments, her mind rapidly thinking through his last sentence. _He knew? _She was shaking in fear. How did he know? He knew about Naruto... did he know she was residing in his house?

Were they going to _kill_ her?

No. The question was: was she going to _let them_ kill her? And the answer was: no, she was not.

Still shaking, she held her head higher. She had come to a conclusion. She was going to fight... but even that thought didn't make her feel any better.

She glanced down at her phone, now all she needed was to wait for the call. And just as she expected, her phone went off.

"Hello?" She asked, even though she knew it was the police.

"_Stay in the house, and don't let anyone in unless they knock three times. Naruto is on his way now and I'll be there with reinforcements in about ten minutes_." Shikamaru's voice, which was a little panicked, was heard on the other side of the line.

Hinata hesitated, a little scared at the tone Shikamaru was using, but she knew she had to ask, "Where is he?"

"_... Outside the house_."

And all that confidence flew straight out the window

**** THE STALKED ****

**Please, REVIEW! It means a lot to me, and I love reading them! xo TAZ**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Okay, so here it is! Chapter 7 of The Stalked. Sorry it took me so long, I'm not going to make excuses for myself, I just haven't had the time or the effort. But don't worry! There's NO WAY I'm giving up on this fic! I'm enjoying writing it, and by your reviews, I know you guys are enjoying reading it and that makes it all the more enjoyable altogether. You guys are amazing, and I love your reviews. So please, keep reviewing.

**** THE STALKED ****

**LAST TIME:**

_She glanced down at her phone, now all she needed was to wait for the call. And just as she expected, her phone went off._

"_Hello?" She asked, even though she knew it was the police._

"Stay in the house, and don't let anyone in unless they knock three times. Naruto is on his way now and I'll be there with reinforcements in about ten minutes." _Shikamaru's voice, which was a little panicked, was heard on the other side of the line._

_Hinata hesitated, a little scared at the tone Shikamaru was using, but she knew she had to ask, "Where is he?" _

"... Outside the house."

_And all that confidence flew straight out the window_

**** THE STALKED ****

"Shikamaru? What do I do? Oh my god!" She was hyperventilating, barely holding the phone to her ear she was shaking so much.

"_It's okay. Calm down."_ Shikamaru told her, _"Is the front door locked?"_

Hinata nodded, then realised that he couldn't see her, "Y-Yes."

"_Good. What room are you in?"_

"I-I'm in the l-lounge room." She answered, trying to even out her breathing.

"_Shut the curtains."_

Hinata ran over to do so, glancing outside as she took hold of the curtain, only to see a pair of eyes staring back at her.

She loud out a loud scream, jumping backwards from the window, seeing the figure holding a brick and about to smash through the window.

"_Hinata? Talk to me!"_

Shikamaru's voice broke her out of her frozen state, and she ran as soon as he threw the brick through the window, glass flying everywhere.

"S-someone threw a b-brick t-through the w-window. He's INSIDE THE HOUSE! S-Shikamaru! What do I d-do!" Hinata couldn't stop herself from hyperventilating this time as she ran into Naruto's bedroom.

She heard a loud gasp from the other side of the phone, apparently Shikamaru wasn't expecting that, _"Whatever you do. Don't hang up the phone. And keep it on you. Now, I know this is hard. But what's probably going to happen now is you're going to be taken."_

"WHAT!" She yelled, then pushed a hand over her own mouth. She heard footsteps coming towards Naruto's room and tears were streaming down her face.

"_I don't mean stop fighting. You still gotta do whatever you can _not_ to be taken. But there's a high chance that you will be, and if that happens, keep the phone on you so I can track your cell and we can save you. Got it?"_

Hinata looked at her phone for a moment, "Y-yes." She then continued to grab the hang up button from on her phone and yank it off so it was no longer connected to her phone and couldn't be accidentally pressed.

And then someone opened the door.

She stared as the face of Kabuto Yakushi as he entered the room, a sadistic grin on his face, "There you are."

She screamed as he started to approach her, hiding the phone behind her back and eyes widening as a large blur jumped on Kabuto.

"Bella?" She watched in fear as the dog bit into Kabuto's arm, and shoved her phone into her bra as soon as his attention was drawn to the dog.

Looking around the room, she searched rapidly for some sort of weapon that she could use and caught sight of a lamp on Naruto's bedside table. Taking it and practically ripping it out of the power point, she turned back to Kabuto.

What she saw made her eyes blur up in tears. Kabuto had a blood-stained knife in his hands, and Bella was lying on the ground with blood soaked fur, but breathing.

As Kabuto went to stab the dog in the heart, Hinata ran over to him, swinging the lamp as she went, "DON'T YOU DARE!" She yelled, the lamp connecting to Kabuto's shoulder and sending him into the wall.

Now, most people wouldn't generally be thinking about saving a dog when someone trying to kill you was inside your house, but Hinata wasn't most people. She had grown to love Bella, and she was going to do all she could to make sure she wouldn't die.

Dropping the lamp onto the floor, she picked up the ridiculously heavy Labrador and put her safely in the bathroom. Running out of the room, she knew that Kabuto was probably up and looking for her so she ran towards the front door, determined to make a quick exit.

But apparently her plan was easily predictable.

And Kabuto stood at the door a knife in hand, and preparing to attack.

She span around on her feet, tuning to face the lounge room where the window was in shards so she could make her exit there, but she wasn't quick enough to get anywhere.

With her back now to Kabuto, she didn't see how close he was getting towards her, and was not expecting him to embed the knife into her upper right arm, stabbing into her skin before he yanked the knife out again before she could blink.

She grabbed her arm at the gaping wound, yelling out as the pain registered through her body. She had never felt a pain like that before... but then again she'd never been stabbed in the arm before either. And hopefully she wouldn't ever again, but she didn't have enough time to think such things.

Kabuto watched her with a manic grin as she held her arm, failing at trying to block the wound from bleeding, and used Hinata's distracted mind to his advantage. He harshly grasped her upper left arm, twisting her around and pulling her towards himself in one swift move, so that her back was against his chest. He didn't let go of her as she squealed in shock, keeping her in his vice grip and with his free hand held the knife to her neck.

"Now you'll do as I say." It wasn't a question.

Hinata had never been so scared in her life. She mumbled a 'yes', too afraid to nod her head because of the cold sharp metal held against her neck. This was definitely a life or death situation, and she was absolutely petrified because he could kill her in an instant.

And with that, Kabuto led the shaking Hinata out of the house and into a conventionally parked black SUV.

**** THE STALKED ****

Naruto sped all the way home, going through several red lights but he didn't care. There was only one thing in his mind: Hinata. And she was in danger.

Slamming on the breaks across his front lawn, effectively creating the best burnout he'd ever done, he jumped out of the car to a sight he didn't wish to see. The front door was wide open, and window to his lounge room smashed, glass shards everywhere and the lights were all on. He didn't have to go inside to know what had occurred, because he knew Hinata wouldn't be there.

He had to be sure though, so he ran through the house, checking everywhere, then wishing he hadn't when he spotted several blood stains on the carpet. Oh, he only wished that they didn't belong to Hinata.

Opening the last room, the bathroom, he spotted Bella lying on the ground soaked in her own blood, and he almost cried, the whole situation taking its toll on his emotions. Taking a deep breath, and pulling himself together he pulled out his phone and called Shikamaru.

"She's gone." Were his first words, spoken as if he was completely unattached.

He heard a sigh coming from his friend, _"Don't worry. She's got her phone on her, and it'll only take me a moment to track her."_

"So what do I do?"

"_Get in the car. They're probably still moving, Hinata was only taken minutes ago, so they probably haven't reached their destination yet. I'll send you in the right direction, and I'll take a squad and we'll come after you." _Shikamaru didn't dare mention anything about what he heard through the speaker of Hinata's phone. The last thing he heard from her was a loud horrific and pain-filled scream. He only hoped she was still alive. For both her and Naruto's sakes.

"Got it." Naruto turned and ran towards his car, he needed to get to her; quickly.

"_And Naruto?"_

"Yes?"

"_Don't do anything stupid."_

**** THE STALKED ****

Hinata was glad that there was no longer a knife held at her throat, but honestly, a gun pointed in her direction didn't make her feel any better. She was stationed inside the black SUV, Kabuto sitting next to her, and one of the men who broke into her house all those days ago sitting on the other side, holding a gun pointed at her head.

She didn't know which she preferred. The gun or the knife.

Although she was leaning towards the knife possibility as every time the man twitched, or moved... or _breathed_, she tensed, expecting him to shoot her. She felt as if she was going to have a heart attack.

Thanking god for taking all those yoga lessons, she concentrated sorely on her breathing. In. Out. In. out. If she didn't, there was a very likely chance that she would be hyperventilating, or having a heart attack. And she did _not _want that happening, on top of everything else that was going on.

"So, little Hinata. Have to police figured out what's going on?" Kabuto smiled at her, making her wince away from him. But it wasn't like she could go anywhere. They were in the same car, only centimetres apart.

Making a quick decision, Hinata lied, "I-I don't know. Why are you here? W-what do you w-want from m-me?" She asked, feeling as though lying would be the best option at a time like this. If they thought that the police had no idea about what was going on, then they wouldn't expect anyone to know where to find her. Hopefully.

"Poor little Hinata. If you want someone to blame for this, blame your father." Kabuto grinned, patting her on the shoulder gently, and she resisted the urge to shudder.

Going along with her lie, she continued, "Hiashi? W-what has this g-got to do with h-him?"

"Ah, you have a lot to learn." Kabuto winked at her, and she felt the tires of the car squeak as someone hit the breaks, the SUV finally coming to a stop.

The front doors opening gained her attention, and the next thing she knew she was being led towards an old cabin in the middle of a overgrown forest, gun pressed against her back.

Kabuto led the way, and the man who was driving – who turned out to be the other man who broke into her house – followed beside her, making sure she didn't do anything while the last man followed behind, keeping the gun pressed against her back as a reminder of the fact that she could be killed instantly at their command.

This was bad. Hinata knew. She was scared, her heart was beating a million miles an hour, and there was nothing she could do.

Gulping loudly, she straightened her posture, and took deep breaths. She needed to calm down. Feeling her mobile phone in her bra, she breathed, trying to calm herself down at least a little bit. That mobile brought more comfort than she thought possible. The phone brought hope. Hope that Naruto and Shikamaru were coming. Hope that she was going to live through this fiasco.

At that moment, hope was all she had.

But even so, hope was all she needed.

… Although, surviving this would be good too.

**** THE STALKED ****

REVIEW. I will love you forever if you do! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**** THE STALKED ****

**LAST TIME:**

_Kabuto led the way, and the man who was driving – who turned out to be the other man who broke into her house – followed beside her, making sure she didn't do anything while the last man followed behind, keeping the gun pressed against her back as a reminder of the fact that she could be killed instantly at their command._

_This was bad. Hinata knew. She was scared, her heart was beating a million miles an hour, and there was nothing she could do. _

_Gulping loudly, she straightened her posture, and took deep breaths. She needed to calm down. Feeling her mobile phone in her bra, she breathed, trying to calm herself down at least a little bit. That mobile brought more comfort than she thought possible. The phone brought hope. Hope that Naruto and Shikamaru were coming. Hope that she was going to live through this fiasco. _

_At that moment, hope was all she had._

_But even so, hope was all she needed._

… _Although, surviving this would be good too._

**** THE STALKED ****

Naruto was what many people would call 'attempting-not-to-freak-out-but-failing-miserably'. Usually, he was the most cool-headed – shocking, but true. He usually was able to stay calm, calculating, and think straight.

And he wished that this time would be the same.

But it wasn't.

Parking the car a good three hundred metres away from the black SUV, he took a moment to try and even out his breathing. Double checking his gun was secured at his hip, he stepped out of the car.

He had never been on a case so personal before – hence the major freak-out moment. He was always unconnected to the people he had to help, and that, in turn, made it easier for him to think.

But this was different.

The one woman he _knew _he was falling in love with was taken away from him. There was _blood_, and he didn't know if she was still alive or not. Never had he been so scared. Not when he was run over by a car that time, or the time he was being choked by a robber, or the time a murder held a loaded gun pointed at him.

This was worse.

Not knowing what was happening with Hinata was killing him. But he knew he needed a moment to calm himself down and _think_. Taking another deep breath, he checked his gun for the third time, and sighed.

There was no use, he wasn't going to be able to think, so he might as well just go. Waiting around and trying to come up with a plan obviously wasn't going to work, and all it was doing was wasting his time, and Hinata's life was _on the line, here! _He had no time for this!

Stepping away from his car, he took a few steps towards the old wooden cabin, but paused. Looking behind him, he glanced inside the car. At the glove box.

Okay, so maybe he could think. Only a little, but it was better than nothing.

Running back to the car, he roughly pulled open the glove box, pulling out the spare pistol he kept there. Placing it in the waistband of his pants, at the back, he started towards the cabin.

Somehow, he knew that was going to come in handy.

**** THE STALKED ****

There was no work that could possibly explain how Hinata Hyuuga was feeling. 'Scared' just wasn't going to cut it.

Someone needed to invent a new word.

She was utterly _beyond _terrified.Ultra-mega-super-beyond terrified. Okay, now she was just trying to distract herself. And it wasn't really working.

Well, she found it quite hard to distract herself when someone was holding a knife to her throat. _Again_. Now she knew she preferred the gun.

It was a lot less... restraining.

And she knew they wanted her blood. And she really wanted her head connected to the rest of her body by the end of this. That thought made her shudder in fear. Hinata sighed, secretly cursing her over-dramatic imagination.

Glancing around the small one-room cabin she sighed. It was made of wood planks, and was rather cute, but covered in spider webs and smelled funny. There was a chair and table sitting in the corner of the cabin, and two windows next to the door.

But no-one was really caring about the cabin at that moment, they were all gathered around the basement door. The very subtle looking basement floor.

Which was actually a lot more technical then it looked. _Apparently._

"Let's get this over and done with," The man holding the knife to her neck spoke, unconsciously putting more pressure on the knife to Hinata's neck, but not enough to bleed.

"Don't kill her, Garu." Kabuto's harsh voice ordered, and Garu halted his actions, "On the arm."

Hinata didn't even have enough time to realise what was happening. In the exact same spot Kabuto had stabbed her only minutes before, she was stabbed again.

Hinata cried out in pain, tears appearing in her eyes. She was already bleeding! There was no need to be stabbed again! Hyperventilating, Hinata let Garu pull her arm over the door to the basement, and everyone watched as the blood dripped down her arm and onto the wood.

**** THE STALKED ****

Naruto heard Hinata yell out in pain. And all rational thought just left his mind as he gave up on the quiet entrance he was planning and sprinted towards the cabin as fast as he could. Glad for all the training he had gone through but pissed that all of his police gear was so heavy, he managed to sprint the last two hundred metres in eighteen seconds. Adrenaline is a powerful thing.

Swiftly opening the door, pistol out and forward, he was greeted with nothing. The cabin was empty.

And then he saw the small square hole in the floor.

The basement.

And the large amount of blood on the door to the basement.

Blinking back tears, he quietly slipped into the basement. He knew he would be heard, but there was no other way. He had to get in there. He had to know if she was okay. He had to make sure she would _be _okay.

After being upstairs and seeing the small wooden cabin, this would be the last thing you expect to see. Multiple layers of reinforced steel created the four walls and floor that was the basement. There were several chests that stood up against the walls, but what everyone was looking at – or _had _been looking at until Naruto decided to appear – was the single table set up against the opposite wall, and little glass perfume-looking bottles that were lined up on it.

They appeared in various colours, but the little bottles mostly looked the same. Fat on the bottom, skinny up the top like a pear but with a flat bottom.

Jumping down the stairs, Naruto hit the ground relatively quietly, but that didn't matter. Everyone knew he was there.

Three handguns immediately made an appearance, all pointed straight at Naruto, who's single pistol suddenly looked a lot less threatening. Naruto let out a large sigh of relief to see Hinata standing up and alive, but the blood that continued to drip down her arm darkened his mood.

Hinata, on the other hand, was so happy to see Naruto that she could cry. But crying would only blur her vision and she wanted to make sure her eyes never left Naruto. He was her hope. She had never been so happy and thankful to the cell phone that was still stationery in her bra in her life.

"Put the gun down." Kabuto glared menacingly to Naruto, who knew better than to go up against three armed men alone.

So he did as was told, placing the gun flat onto the ground in front of him, eyes never leaving Kabuto.

"Now slide the gun towards us." Naruto did as he was told, gently sliding the gun across the steel floor until it came to a stop half way between Naruto and Kabuto.

"Bakuro." Kabuto called out, "Check him for weapons." He ordered, and the bald man quickly headed over to Naruto.

Naruto forced himself to keep a straight face as Bakuro started to approach. He knew his gun was going to be found and then he'd have nothing for protection.

Hinata watched quietly. She didn't know why, but she suddenly got the feeling that she didn't want Naruto to be searched. But what could she do?

And then a spark in the lighting reflected off of one of the perfume look-alikes.

Whether her next idea was a good one or a bad one, she didn't know. But she had no other choice. So she was going to find out.

Subtly reaching a hand behind her, she grasped onto the glass bottle that caught her eye. With the bottle in her hand, she took a moment to gather all her courage to act. Locking eyes with Naruto, she concentrated on that little sparkle she always saw in his eyes and knew he put his trust in her. It wasn't just her life on the line anymore. It was _his _too. And _he _meant so much to Hinata that she couldn't even bare the thought of him leaving, let alone _herself _being the reason he... _goes_.

So, she threw the small bottle in her hands. _Hard._

Which smashed into the side of Kabuto's head. But the glass didn't break as it collided with Kabuto, it bounced off of him only to hit into one of the chests on the edge of the room and shatter.

And everyone's attention – apart from Kabuto's (who was holding his head in pain) – was on the chest that suddenly disappeared.

Naruto was the first to recover from the shock, and grabbed the gun that resided in the waistband of his pants, and shot Bakuro in the arm, and then in the leg.

Knowing that they were going to retaliate, Naruto then dived forward, grabbing onto his other gun that lay on the floor and took action, shooting the wounded Kabuto in the leg as well.

Hinata knew she should've felt scared or fear that she'd just seen Naruto shoot someone, but she didn't. In reality, he had just saved their lives. And he purposely shot him in the arm and leg – not vital positions – so he wasn't trying to kill.

And it wasn't like Hinata could really say anything, she had just threw a glass object into someone's face, which could be very deadly if it hit Kabuto's temple.

Those thoughts distracted Hinata for a moment, but that distraction was all it took, Garu grabbed her by the arm harshly, forcing his gun hard against her skin at her temple.

And Naruto froze.

"Put the guns on the floor _now."_

And all hope was gone.

Hinata shuddered and Naruto did as he was told. He could be as reckless as he wanted, as long as Hinata's life wasn't on the line. If it was just him, he would've made a quick decision and try to shoot Garu quickly before he could return fire.

But this was _Hinata_.

So he placed both guns on the floor, secretly wishing he had put more guns in his pants for times like this. Naruto and Hinata were seriously fucked.

Sure, Garu was now the only conscious bad-guy, but he was also the only one holding a weapon. He didn't need Hinata alive anymore, and he never really wanted Naruto alive to start with, so they were fucked.

"Slide the guns across the floor. Far enough so they'd hit the wall. Or I _will _shoot." Garu yelled, anger surging through his figure as he glared at Naruto, and he wasn't lying.

Naruto sighed. So Garu had figured out that he purposely only slid the gun half way across the room before. And he couldn't get away with it this time. Even if he _was _bluffing, there was no way Naruto was going to take that chance. So he did as he was told.

But Garu wasn't going to leave Naruto live. He moved the gun from Hinata's temple, and aimed it straight at Naruto's chest. "Say goodbye." He glared, finger tightening on the trigger.

But Hinata reacted. Whether it were her reflexes, or just an unconscious action, she reacted. All she knew was she didn't consciously elbow Garu in the gut, it just happened. And with all of her strength – which wasn't really a lot to start with – she shoved him in the direction of the wall, causing him to lose his balance.

He immediately spun to face Hinata, gun aimed at her, and took a step backwards to balance himself.

Only to hit something with his foot and start to fall. He pulled the trigger accidentally as he hit the ground in a sitting position. And it was silent for several moments as everyone decided that they were alive, and Garu turned to point the gun back at Hinata.

When police officer after police officer jumped into the room, guns raised and pointed at Garu as twelve policemen sprung into action, filling up the room.

Naruto was not pleased, he almost had a heart attack before they entered the room, what took them so freaking long? "You have the worst fucking timing IN THE WORLD!" Naruto yelled angrily at them, "Next time, you _are _going to come sooner, or I swear to God I'm going to kill every one of you!"

Secretly, Naruto was just relieved. And everyone knew that. He was just annoyed that it didn't go any smoother. And if the team had appeared any sooner it _would've _been smoother. If only a little bit.

Hinata let out a breathless, relieved laugh, and ran straight into Naruto's arms, "Oh my God." Was all she could say as she held him tighter than she ever had, not caring about the pain in her bleeding arm as she did it.

Naruto only hugged her back just as tightly, "You're okay. _We're_ okay. You have no idea how much that scared me. You're never doing anything like this ever again. I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again. I'm officially putting you on house arrest for the rest of your life." He kissed the top of her head over and over again, happy beyond belief.

Multiple members of the special team rolled their eyes, and quickly went to restrain the men. Shikamaru, who was quick to cuff Garu, and now standing where Garu was once seated, hit his leg against something hard. But looking down at his foot, there was nothing surrounding it. "It's invisible." His eyes in realisation, "Hey guys, look at this!" He called out, feeling the invisible chest that was against the wall.

Naruto and Hinata, still in each other's arms walked over to him, "It was one of the bottles," Naruto explained, realisation brightening his features, "It hit the chest after Hinata threw it. It must've made it invisible."

"And it just saved our lives." Hinata's eyes also widened.

Naruto let out a humourless laugh, "Thank fucking God."

Hinata elbowed him in the stomach with her good arm, "Language!" She chided half-heartedly.

Naruto just smiled, grabbed her by the chin and kissed her.

And all that mattered was the two of them. The fact that they were both safe, and still had a lifetime ahead of them that they could enjoy.

_Together_.

**** THE STALKED ****

**THE END.**

_Should I write an Epilogue? Do you like it? Was it a good ending?_

_NOTE: I posted a Poll! I want to know what to write next. I leave it up to you. Either Friday the 13th, or the sequel to Demon Couple. Or PM me if you want me to write something else. I'm all for suggestions!_

_And I'll write an Epilogue for this if you want me to. Just REVIEW! PLEASE! ;)._

_I love you all ;)_

_- Taz :P_


	9. Epilogue

**Okay, so. I've given up on an Epilogue. Sorry guys.**

**I mean, I wrote one, but it really sucked. So I've deleted it.**

**But, so many people asked for an epilogue, and I really felt bad for not writing one. So I wrote this little thing. It's extremely short. Sorry for that. But, it kinda wraps it up. **

**SO MY STORY IS FINISHED! /cheering in background/ THANK YOU, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING MY STORY. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING, AND I'M REALLY HAPPY YOU GUYS HAVE ENJOYED IT.**

**GO ON MY PROFILE AND CHECK OUT MY POLL! because I'm leaving it up to you to pick which story to continue on with next. **

**Anways, here's that little Epilogue I wrote.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Love you all! :P /Bows/**

**EPILOGUE**

"Shut up, Naruto! I'm taking Hinata to her bachelorette party and that's _final_!" Temari yelled at the sulking blonde who was sitting on his couch, pouting and complaining.

"But... but... she doesn't need a bachelorette party!" Naruto vehemently denied her words, shaking his head rapidly.

Shikamaru sighed, "The sooner they leave the sooner we can start your own bachelor party." He tried to convince the man to give up. Shikamaru knew that you should never argue with a woman. Especially one as stubborn as Temari.

"I don't _want _a bachelor party!" Naruto argued, "Why would you celebrate being un-married, anyway? It makes no sense! I just want to marry her already and get all this nonsense dealt with!"

Hinata, who had been standing silently throughout the whole conversation, smiled. Naruto was so cute, and she couldn't help but feel the same way. She'd much rather be spending her time with Naruto than going to her own bachelorette party. But Temari was determined and stubborn.

"Too bad! We're leaving!" Temari yelled, grabbing onto Hinata and dragging the woman out of the room.

"Wait!" Hinata cried, finally taking part in the conversation, reaching her fiancé and pulling him into a quick kiss, "Bye." She said with a small smile, then reached down to the giant labrador on the floor next to him, "You too Bella." She smiled, kissing the dog on the head. "I'll see you when I get home."

That's right. Bella had survived. The cut on her abdomen was deep, and the only reason she survived was because Hinata had taken the time to drag her out of harms way. The vet's worked hard on saving the animal, and after a hard few days, Bella was recovering.

Temari smiled proudly, finally taking Hinata's arm and dragging her out of the house quickly, mumbling to herself about how much of an idiot Naruto was.

"No male strippers!" Shikamaru yelled out to the retreating females with a smile. He knew they were only going for a spa night, but he couldn't help it.

Naruto almost turned blue in shock. "_What!..._ Male **STRIPPERS?"**

And Shikamaru instantly regretted his last sentence as he followed the sprinting blonde out of the room. Naruto was determined to get his Hinata back from the evil grips of Temari and her male strippers.

Shikamaru sighed.

This was going to be a _long _night.

**THE END.**


End file.
